


The Salvatore Sister

by bellamouse16



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Salvatore Sister, klaus/salvatore sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Cecelia Salvatore decides to come home after hearing rumors that Katherine might be poking her nose into Damon and Stefan's lives again.  What will happen when she returns home with secrets she has kept for hundreds of years?This story will not follow the entire storyline of the television shows, but will contain the major plot points.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this new story! More chapters will be added soon.

Cecelia sat on her motorcycle staring at the sign:  _"Welcome to Mystic Falls_. _"_  After so many years, did she really want to return home? She wasn't even entirely sure her brothers had come back here.  All she knew was her friend had been spotted here and was also rumored to be screwing around with two brothers.  She could think of two sets of brothers that could be.  Cecelia was already at the edge of the town, so why not see if her brothers were the ones in question.  She had nothing to lose.  Cecelia drove through town, pulling up to the Salvatore Boarding House.  She had passed by the house a few decades ago but never stayed long enough to see who lived there.  She walked in, pulling the door shut behind her.  
"Anyone home?" Cecelia called out.  
Damon flashed in front of her, grabbing her throat and pressing her against the wall.  
"Whoever the hell you are... Celia?" Damon said in surprise as he released her.  His voice quickly changed though, becoming a mixture of indifferent and tight.  Part of him could never get over how his sister lived for decades before telling him she was alive, but he was also still glad to see her.  "What are you doing here?"  
"What? I can't visit my dear brothers?"  
Cecelia walked further into the house, making herself at home in the living room after pouring herself a drink.  
"Where's Stefan?"  
Damon shrugged and sat down.  
"Probably with Elena."  
"Elena?"  
Damon looked at his sister sheepishly.  Thankfully, he didn’t think she would attack Elena, but he still thought it might be best to tell her about Elena being a doppelgänger.    
"Yeah, so, I should probably tell you something before you meet her."  
Just as Damon was about to continue, Stefan walked into the house with Elena trailing behind him.  
"Celia?"  
"Long time no see, Stef."  
Stefan came up and hugged Cecelia, with Elena trailing behind him into the room.  Stefan squeezed his sister tightly.  He hadn’t seen her in a long time and he hadn’t exactly been in the best state last they saw one another.  His humanity had been shut off and he’d acted as if he didn’t care she was even still alive.  
"Stefan, who's this?"  
Cecelia looked behind Stefan to see a girl who looked exactly like the same person who turned her and her brothers.  Her voice and looks sounded the same, but the tone of her voice was far too innocent for her to be the woman who was Cecelia’s friend.  Besides, she knew just how possible it was for there to be a doppelgänger.  She had quite a few connections in the vampire community and she assumed this was the possible doppelgänger she’d been hearing rumors about.  If an Original wasn’t already here, one would be soon.  
"You’re not Katherine," Cecelia stated as she tilted her head, feigning confusion.  
"No, I'm Elena," Elena said defensively. "Who are you?"  
Cecelia glanced curiously at her brothers before turning back to Elena with her hand held out.  
"Cecelia Salvatore. I'm guessing my dear brothers didn't mention me?"  
"No. I'm guessing Katherine turned you too?"  
Cecelia laughed lightly.  
"That would be true. Although, unlike these two, I knew what I was getting myself into."  
Elena looked at her in confusion.  
"What do you mean?"  
Cecelia wandered towards where she saw what must be Damon stash of harder liquor in the nearby cabinet.  
"Well," she started as she poured herself another drink, "I knew early on what Katherine was. We were quite close. Still are. I caught her compelling someone in town one day and made it clear I accepted and knew what she was."  
Cecelia glanced over to where Elena was watching her hesitantly.  
"How did you know?"  
"Our terrible father told me much about vampires.  I might be a woman, but I was the oldest.  Might've been the only good thing about him. The only thing was, it's hard to be anti-vampire when you hate the person feeding you the information.  I'm sure it also had to do with how the people I knew were vampires, were kind to me."

Damon watched his sister cautiously.  As much as he loved her, there had always been secrets between the three siblings.  For a long time, he thought she was dead.  But then, one day, after three decades had passed since he turned, Damon spotted his sister in a bar and immediately went up to her.  Now he was hearing she was and still was Katherine’s friend.  Part of him wasn’t surprised.

“Katherine turned me mere days after coming to stay with us.  And when the town started herding up vampires, I was long gone.  It didn’t take long for me and Katherine to meet up again.    She was still on the run of course, but we spent a decade or two together off and on.”

Elena looked at Cecelia in shock as Damon clenched his jaw.

“So, you always knew Katherine wasn’t trapped with the other vampires?”

“Of course,” Cecelia said flippantly.

“And yet you never thought it might be something to tell me?  To either of us?” Damon practically growled at her in disgust.

Damon stood up and rushed towards Cecelia, but she was too quick for him and pushed him into the wall, arms poised to snap his neck if he made another move.

“First off, it wasn’t as if I was on speaking terms with either of you. And second, why should I have told you?  So you could go chasing after her again like a love-sick puppy?  It was pathetic.”

“Celia…”

“She’s was and still is my friend Damon.  As much as I would love to put family first, you two have not always been there for me either, nor do I need you to be.”

Cecelia felt Damon slump slightly in her grasp and let him go, slapping his shoulder lightly, but enough to push him backwards.  She gave Elena a tight smile as she sat back down.

“Sorry for the interruption.  Anyways, as I was saying, I traveled around quite a bit and would see these two when our paths crossed.  I heard a rumor Katherine was sticking her head in a pair of brothers’ lives again and kind of just assumed it would be mine in Mystic Falls.  Didn’t know the doppelgänger would be in town too though.”

Elena shifted as Cecelia studied her.  From the sentence, it sounded as if Cecelia had known a doppelgänger had existed at all. 

“So how old are you?”

“180 years old,” Cecelia said with a light laugh.  “Older than these two.”

“And she’s always loved to make that fact known,” Stefan said with a smile.

“So, now that we’ve got that out of the way, what’s happening here?”

Stefan began to tell Cecelia of everything that had happened, from Damon letting the vampires out in the hopes of setting Katherine free, up to Elijah kidnapping Elena and Damon staking him.  All the while, Damon glared at Cecelia but managed to refrain from saying something that might start up another fight.  If there was anyone who was more volatile than Damon, or even Stefan when he was a ripper, it was Cecelia.  The two knew it, which was why Damon refrained the best he could from angering his older sister and Stefan couldn’t be happier that Elena hadn’t gotten the chance to hear any of her more colorful stories that he was positive his sister had.  All the while Stefan told her what was happening, Cecelia tried to keep a straight face.  There was no way she could tell them everything she knew.  She’d have to lie a bit and be selective with anything she did decide to share.  She figured she should get the specifics before she said anything.

“Elijah?  As in Elijah Mikaelson?”

Damon, Elena, and Stefan all looked at Cecelia as if she had two heads.

“You know him?” Stefan asked incredulously.

“I have heard of him… I might have met him…” Cecelia was hesitant with what she said. 

Yes, she knew Elijah Mikaelson.  In all honesty, him and his brother were why she almost ruined her friendship with Katherine.  Even when she met up with Katherine every once in a while, she never mentioned meeting Elijah and his family to Katherine.  It had taken a while, but after hearing the whole story, Cecelia was able to do the math and connected what she was told with what Katherine had also told her.  She knew the games Katherine had played with Klaus and Elijah, although no one could truly play Klaus without him knowing of it to some extent.  Considering her relationship with Elijah’s family, particularly one of his brothers, Cecelia was unsure of how much she should really tell her brothers and Elena.  She didn’t fear the Mikaelsons, but she knew they were not vampires anyone wanted to cross. 

“Oh, stop with the dramatics,” Damon said.  “Spill whatever you know.”

Cecelia rolled her eyes.

“Let’s just put it this way Damon; you didn’t kill Elijah.”

“What do you mean?  Damon staked him.”

Elena looked at Cecelia with a face filled with concern.  Cecelia took a deep breath and spoke quickly. 

“Elijah is an Original vampire.  A little stick of wood to the heart isn’t going to kill him.”

“So, what will?”

Cecelia stood up, ignoring the question.

“Where are you going?” Damon said with a slightly annoyed and hostile tone.

“To get dinner.  I’m starved.”

With that, Cecelia winked and walked out of the Boarding House.

Damon and Stefan nervously glanced at one another.

“Do you want to go and make sure our sister doesn’t drain the first person she sees, cause I sure as hell don’t want to spend more time with her right now,” Damon said as he got himself a drink.

“Yeah, I’ll go,” Stefan said as he got up and left.

Elena looked at Damon in slight shock. 

“Damon, why would Stefan have to ‘baby-sit’ your sister?”

Damon chuckled.

“She always seems to leave that out doesn’t she…”

“Damon…”

“Think of it like this Elena.  My sister is like a controlled Ripper 90% of the time.  She doesn’t always kill her prey, but she usually does.  She couldn’t care less.  So, Stefan is going to make sure our dear sister practices restraint.”

“She kills people?  But she’s your sister!” Elena exclaimed as she stood up nervously.

“What?  You thought she was the one to teach Stefan the bunny diet?  Please.  Even when I didn’t know she spent years hanging around Katherine, I knew my sister was never going to lay off the blood.  By the time I saw her again, she had already spent years hanging out with different vampires.  And the fact that she knew an Original vampire probably didn’t help it.”

“You mean she was always like that?  She never even tried…”

“Not that I know of.” 

“So, what’s that last 10%?”

Damon sighed.

“I’d say a ripper, but that doesn’t begin to cover it.  Look, I haven’t been around her a lot as a vampire, but I’ve heard stories about her here and there.  She’s not like Stefan and she makes me look like a saint.  After turning, it had to be around thirty years before I saw my sister again and she was a different person.  She was always cruel to some degree, I assume that’s what let her make friends with Katherine so easily.  It wasn’t that she was cruel to us, but she could rival our father at times.  But she’s also my sister and she cares about us.  You tell her to practice restraint, she’ll do it.  You tell her your brother is off limits, she won’t touch him.  Hell, if she even picks up on you being related, she won’t.  In that way, she’s good.  But you cross her, and she won’t hesitate to snap your or Jeremy’s neck.”

“Don’t you think it might be dangerous for her to be here then?”

Damon shrugged.

“Sure, but it’s not as if I can tell her to leave or force her to.  She’s stronger than me and Stefan.  Especially Stefan, considering his little diet and all.”

\----------

“I know you’re following me, Stefan.”

Cecelia sat at the bar at the Grill as Stefan sat down next to her.

“Look, I’m just here to…”

“Make sure I don’t kill anyone,” Cecelia filled in with a smirk.  “I know.  And I won’t… right now.”

She turned away from her brother and looked around The Grill until she spotted a cute guy sitting a few bar stools down. 

“Be right back, Stef,” Cecelia said with a wink as she got up to walk towards the restroom while maintaining eye contact with the guy.

Just as Cecelia was about to go into the bathroom, she saw the cute guy walk up behind her.  Without even giving him a chance to say something, she pushed him to the side of the wall and looked into his eyes.

“This isn’t going to hurt, and you’re not going to make a sound.”

With that, she bit into his neck and drank in deeply.  She could feel his heart to slow and pulled away, biting her wrist and feeding him blood to heal his wound. 

“Walk away, and forget all of this.”

The guy immediately walked away and she followed back, returning to her seat.  Stefan was still there, looking at her wearily.  It seemed like he was about to speak when he looked behind her as if he saw a ghost.  

“Stefan?” Cecelia questioned before turning around and looking at the vampire standing behind her. 

“Cecelia.  Pleasure seeing you again.”

“Elijah.  While I heard about you kidnapping my brother’s precious human, I must say, it is a pleasure seeing you as well.”

Cecelia gave Elijah a genuine smile as Elijah smiled and sat down next to her.

“Stefan, I presume.”

“Yes…” Stefan said warily as Elijah starred him down.

“If you or your brother intervene again, I promise you, I will not hesitate to rip your hearts out.”

Cecelia tried to hold back her laughter as she watched her brother’s face fall.  It wasn’t that she liked Stefan to suffer, but it was quite humorous to her that her brothers thought they could stand their own against an Original vampire.  Elijah must have sensed her holding back laughter and spoke up.

“And what might be so amusing, Cecelia.”

“It’s not you,” she said while shaking her head.  “It’s just that fact that my brothers thought they could take on you is all.  No offense, Stefan.”

Elijah let out an amused chuckle. 

“Well, it’s been lovely to see you again.  We should do lunch soon.  Oh, and Cecelia?”

“Yes, Elijah?”

“I’m sure my brother will look forward to seeing you.”

With than, Elijah quickly left.

“What was that about?”

“Hmmm… What do you mean, Stef?”

“About Klaus?” Stefan asked, starting to get impatient since he knew his sister was clearly stalling. 

“Oh, well… you never asked if I knew Klaus.”

“But I did mention the fact that he’s going after Elena!”

Cecelia motioned to the bartender for another drink and shrugged to Stefan.

“Well, I didn’t think it was necessary.”

Stefan sighed, knowing it would be impossible to get information from his sister if she wasn’t willingly offering it up herself.

“Fine, we’ll talk later,” Stefan said while getting up to leave.

“Sure, Stefan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Cecelia's secrets are revealed!

Cecelia walked back into the Boarding House, trailing behind Stefan.  She halted when she noticed the amount of people there. 

“Who’s that?” she heard the blonde one say with slight disdain.

“Caroline, that’s Stefan and Damon’s sister,” Elena whispered to Caroline.

“Since when have you guys had a sister?”

Cecelia waltzed over to Caroline and held her hand out.

“Since 1837.  Cecelia Salvatore, and you are?”

“Uh, Caroline Forbes.”

Elena cut in to introduce everyone else.

“This is Bonnie, Matt, Alaric, and my brother Jeremy.”

Cecelia said hi to them all, but she halted slightly when looking at Alaric.  She couldn’t figure it out completely, but there was something off about him.  From how everyone else was acting, Cecelia could tell that no one else felt it. 

“So, what happened?” Stefan asked as they all got more comfortable.

“Apparently, Klaus sent Elena a message at school today,” Damon said.  “He’s planning on showing up at the dance tonight.”

“We could catch him there then.  Put a stop to all of this.”

Cecelia watched them all hesitantly as they started coming up with a plan to trick Klaus and kill him.  After a while, Cecelia knew she wouldn’t be able to help herself and remain quiet if she was still sitting there listening to them plot.

“Damon, do you have any blood in the house?”

Damon barely glanced over at her as he answered.

“Yeah, there’s some downstairs in a freezer.”

“Thanks.”

Cecelia walked downstairs and could still hear them talking upstairs, but she also heard someone else following behind her slightly.  Cecelia took out a blood bag and drank it quickly, crushing the bag in her hand.

“You were never one to care for those.  Only take your time when it’s from the vain.”

Cecelia glanced to where Alaric was leaning by the doorway.  There was something about that cocky tone that she recognized.  She figured she could take a chance.  She had nothing to lose.

“Well, you know me, I’ve got a bit of Ripper in me.  Besides, what’s the fun when there’s no foreplay.  No fight.”

Alaric looked at her appreciatively.

“I’ve missed your presence, Cecelia.  You’re not foolish like the other’s upstairs, love.”

Alaric came closer to Cecelia, barely a few inches separating them.

“Well, they don’t know you like I do, Nik.”

Alaric smirked and shook his head slightly in disbelief.

“You have always surprised me.  How could you tell?” he asked in curiosity.  Not even Elijah could tell.

Cecelia shrugged.

“There was just something… off, I guess.  We ought to go back up before they think anything of this,” Cecelia said as she grabbed two blood bags.

“Two?” Alaric asked with a head tilt.  He knew she drank a lot of blood, but he’d never seen her drink so many blood bags in such a short period of time.

“Too many humans upstairs.  I’m afraid my brothers won’t be happy if I snacked on one.  I’m guessing you wouldn’t be too happy either if I ripped out Elena’s neck.”

Alaric looked at her sternly.

“Love, I might just have to kill you on the spot.”

Cecelia sighed.

“You’re no fun when a doppelgänger is involved.  Fine.  I’ll behave, but these are needed,” she said as she waved the blood bags.

She brushed by Alaric but paused right next to him.

“I really hope you’ll be done with this body soon.  I much prefer your own, Nik.”

“You’ll be the first on my list of visits when I’m back to normal.”

“Good,” Cecelia said as she kissed his cheek.

\----------

Cecelia walked in with the rest of the group into the gym.  Damon had insisted she dress up for the 60’s dance as well.  She’d finally conceded after a short argument about how stupid it was and wore a short dress, like Elena’s. 

“So, what are we looking for?” Cecelia said, pretending not to know anything.

“I don’t know.  Someone creepy and old?” Damon said sarcastically. 

Cecelia held back a giggle and thought to herself how wrong he was.  Old, yes, but creepy?  No way in hell.

After a while, Cecelia was left alone, to “watch out for anything suspicious.”  She eventually gave up pretending and decided to look for her brothers, both of whom were now missing.   She walked around but after she found neither of her brothers or their little friends, she decided just to head back to the Boarding House after she got herself a snack.  When she walked in, she immediately spotted them all.

“Seriously, you guys left without me?” Cecelia asked with her hands on her hips.

Damon glanced up at her angrily and flashed towards her, pressing her against the wall.

“Why the hell did Klaus sound like he knew you?  Really well too?”

Cecelia decided to feign ignorance.

“The hell do you mean?”

“ _Say hello to your gorgeous sister. Tell her it’s been too long, longer than last time.”_

The rest of them all glared at her or looked confused as Damon relayed Klaus’ message.

“I knew you knew him, but how do you know each other?” Stefan asked, slightly confused and upset that his sister would lie to them about this.

Cecelia brushed Damon off her easily, not even fazed by how he was trying to use all his strength to hold her there.

“We met in the 80’s…”

“1980?” Elena interrupted.

“1880,” Cecelia said as she narrowed her eyes at the doppelgänger before getting herself a drink and continuing.  “It was shortly after I left Katherine.”

“Get to the point,” Damon said annoyed. 

“Well, I was in Italy…”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into how Klaus and Cecelia met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter since it's only a flashback.

_1882, Italy_

_Cecelia wandered around the square, completely fascinated by the sights.  Katherine had left her a few weeks ago, and now she was completely on her own in a foreign country.  She was sitting by a fountain, trying to figure out where to go, when a man sat next to her._

_“What would someone beautiful like yourself be doing all alone,” he asked in a British accent._

_Well, at least he speaks English, Cecelia thought to herself as she turned to respond.  Just as she was about to retort back, she noticed how gorgeous he was.  He had dirty blonde hair and dark green-blue eyes.  As she looked at him, she realized she didn’t have a heartbeat.  He was a vampire._

_“Taking in the sights, I guess.  Cecelia Salvatore.”_

_Cecelia held out her hand to shake, and Klaus took it, bringing it to his lips to kiss._

_“Lovely to meet you.  Klaus Mikaelson.  But you may call me Nik.”_

_Klaus stood up, offering his hand for Cecelia to take.  Cecelia hesitated for a moment before taking Klaus’ hand.  They walked through the city.  Klaus told her different things, particularly about the architecture and artwork they saw.  It was clear to her that he loved art.  After a long time, he brought her back to the apartment she was staying at._

_“It’s been lovely spending the day with you, Cecelia.  Could I persuade you to meet me again?  Tomorrow at noon?”_

_Cecelia smiled, biting her lip._

_“Yes, although I don’t think it would take much to persuade me.”_

_Klaus smiled and kissed her hand again before leaving._

_That was how they continued for the rest of the week.  Klaus would pick her up and walk her around the city before taking her home.  It wasn’t until the end of the week that he switched things up._

_“Would you accompany me to dinner?”_

_“I’d be delighted to.”_

_Klaus brought her to his home, leading her to sit in his dining room._

_“Let’s just get to the point, love.  We’re both vampires, I can tell.”_

_With that, he waved in two people.  It barely took Cecelia a minute to realize they were compelled to be there._

_“Pick one, love.  Drink all you’d like.”_

_Cecelia smirked at Klaus, grabbing the one closer to her, and sinking her teeth into their neck.  She didn’t even flinch as the body slumped and she heard their neck crack before they fell to the ground.  Blood dripped down mouth.  Cecelia glanced up at Klaus, in a slight daze after drinking.  He gestured for her to continue and she did.  After the next body hit the ground, Klaus stalked over to her, wrapping one hand around the back of her neck to pull her to him.  He kissed her intensely, the blood smudging against their faces.  His hands wandered down her body as he pulled her up so she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist.  He walked them towards the table before laying her down on it and leaning over her to pull her back into a deep kiss.  He hitched her dress up, eventually tugging it up and over her body when he found it to be in his way.  When Cecelia was practically naked with bloody hand prints along her body, Klaus pulled away slightly._

_“Let’s take this upstairs love.”_

_Cecelia merely nodded as she latched her mouth to Klaus’ neck and trailed kisses down his chest while he picked her up and carried her up to his bedroom._

_Cecelia woke up in a canopy bed, silk sheets covering her bare body.  She shifted around until she spotted Klaus sitting in the corner of the room.  Cecelia drew the sheet around her body and walked over to Klaus, leaning on the back of the chair._

_“What are you… Oh.”_

_Klaus looked up from his sketchpad._

_“Cat got your tongue, love?”_

_On the pad was a detailed sketch of Cecelia while she’d been asleep.  Her hair was tousled around and splayed out across the pillow.  The silk sheet was hanging loosely around her waist.  She’d fallen asleep on her side, so only a small sliver of the side of her breast could be seen._

_“That’s beautiful.”_

_“Well, I had a beautiful model to work with.”_

_Klaus closed the pad, putting it off to the side.  He lifted a hand to her, which she accepted.  Klaus pulled her around so she was straddling his lap, and lifted her hands to clasp around the back of his neck.  The sheet slipped down and sprawled around her waist.  He cupped her face and gave her a chaste kiss._

_“Hungry, love?”_

_Cecelia didn’t fully trust her voice, so she nodded.  Klaus glanced down to his neck._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Why wouldn’t I be?”_

_Cecelia moved forward and bit into Klaus’ neck.  She could hear him moan as she drank deeply.  Klaus moved his head slightly and brought Cecelia’ wrist to his mouth, biting into her soft skin.  Cecelia moaned into Klaus’ neck as the two of them continued to drink for a while.  When they pulled away from one another, Klaus spoke up._

_“What are you doing for the next few decades?”_

_“This, I hope,” Cecelia said hesitantly._

_As an answer, Klaus pulled Cecelia back into a kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her torso._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are Cecelia's brothers going to react after hearing about her past with Klaus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“You were dating Klaus?”

Cecelia shrugged.

“Sure, if you want to call spending about every day together for around half a century dating.”

“Do you know how to kill him?” Elena asked. 

Cecelia rolled her eyes.

“Honestly, after what I just said, you think I would tell you if I did?”

The group looked at her in shock.

“But he’s trying to kill Elena!” Caroline shouted at Cecelia as she started to look just as mad as she sounded. 

“Caroline,” Bonnie warned as she saw Caroline tense up as if she was going to get up from the couch.

“No!  Who is she?  Damon and Stefan’s sister?  Why should that matter if Elena is going to die!”

Caroline couldn’t help herself as she flashed towards Cecelia.  Cecelia could see it coming from a mile away though.  She rose from her seat and deflected Caroline’s attempt to attack her by tossing her towards the wall.

“Caroline!  Cecelia!”

“Sorry, sweetheart, but I’m hell of a lot older and stronger than you,” Cecelia said to Caroline calmly before turning towards her brother, “I’m out of here.  I’m not in the mood for judging, and I can tell you right now I refuse to help in your little quest here.  Sorry, Elena.”

Cecelia spun on her heel and walked out of the Boarding House.  She might have remained calm and apologized to Elena, but she sure as hell wasn’t feeling calm or apologetic.  She just told them how she met Klaus and Elena had the audacity to ask her to help them kill Klaus?  Clearly, she was just as selfish as Katherine was when it came to stringing along her brothers.  Cecelia wished she could have torn out that little blondie’s heart and a chunk of Elena’ neck.  She wasn’t sure where to go until she decided to take a chance and found herself at Alaric Saltzman’s front door after compelling strangers to point her in the right direction.  As she was about to knock, the door flew open.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again, Cecelia?”

“Cecelia?” another voice called from behind Klaus in Alaric’s body.

Cecelia peaked around Alaric to see Katherine standing in the apartment.

“Yes, you can come in, love,” Klaus said as he moved to the side. 

“Katherine?  What are you doing here?”

Katherine huffed in annoyance.  Before she could respond, Klaus cut in.

“Love, she’s not here by free will.  Katerina owes me quite a bit after running for so long.”

“Oh.”

Cecelia shot Katherine an apologetic look but Katherine just glanced away.

“Whatever.  You could have just killed me already.”

“And what would be the fun in that, dear Katerina?” 

Alaric shot Katherine a look until she left the room.

“What can I do for you, lovely Cecelia?”

Cecelia blushed slightly and waved him off.

“Please don’t flirt when you look like that human.  I was planning on asking if I could stay here, but it seems you have company…”

“Love, you can stay.  I’d never tell you no.  I should be back in my body after tonight.”

Alaric grabbed Cecelia’s chin, forcing her to look at him.  Cecelia nodded and smiled tightly.

“Alright.  Thank you.”

\----------

Klaus had allowed Cecelia to sleep in Alaric’s room with him.  Although she protested sleeping in the same bed due to his current state, it didn’t stop Klaus from insisting it didn’t matter.  She eventually caved, but built a small wall of pillows between the two, causing Klaus to smirk and hold back his laughter.  When she woke up, Cecelia had been alone.  Klaus left a note saying he was going out and asked her to stay in the apartment.  Cecelia eventually left bed midway through the day when her hunger was beginning to get to be too much.  She walked into the kitchen to find Katherine drinking straight from a bottle of wine.

“I guess it’s five o’clock somewhere.”

Katherine glanced over at her.

“Like I would care otherwise.”

Katherine continued to drink wine as Cecelia tore open a blood bag.

“So, you and Klaus?  When did that happen?”

“When you left me in Italy… the first time.”

Katherine raised an eyebrow at her.

“That was over a century ago!  What the hell happened?”

Cecelia could practically hear the curiosity dripping off Katherine’s question.  Since her friend was stuck in this apartment, she figured she could throw Katherine a bone and told her the story.

“We traveled around a lot.  It wasn’t until about 1917 that we kind of separated.  I saw him again in 1932 and then we separated in the 60’s because of…”  Cecelia trailed off. 

She might’ve cared a lot for Katherine, but she would never share secrets about Klaus with her.  Katherine couldn’t know about Mikael.  She could tell that Katherine noticed her trailing off and cleared her throat before starting again.

“Because of differences.  It wasn’t anything major.”

Katherine didn’t look completely sold, but she let it slide for the moment. 

“What I want to know, is how the hell you never knew how psycho he is!”

“Who said I didn’t?” Cecelia asked with a smirk.

 

_New Orleans, 1899_

_Cecelia, in only Klaus’ shirt, lounged on the couch in his room as Klaus paced back and forth._

_“Who do those witches think they are!  Do you know one of them had the nerve to attack Rebecca the other day?”_

_Cecelia watched as he threw his glass across the room, the small shards sprinkling across the floor._

_“What are you going to do?”_

_Klaus paused and looked over at her.  He stalked over and offered her his hand as he dragged her up from the couch._

_“First, I am going deal with you.  Then I am going to break the neck of every witch that thinks they can mess with my family.”_

_He pulled her into a kiss, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.  He unbuttoned the shirt as he kissed his way down to her navel, taking little nips with his dull teeth as he went.  Cecelia gasped slightly as he kneeled and kept going._

_“Oh, God.  Don’t stop,’ Cecelia panted._

_“We both know I don’t believe in mercy, love.”_

_\----------_

_Just as he said, Klaus went searching for every witch that had attacked his sister or were plotting against him.  He decapitated each witch.  Cecelia was merely following him until they reached a certain witch.  It seemed as if she had known Klaus was on his way.  As they broke open her door, a knife flew at them, digging itself into Cecelia’ shoulder.  She growled harshly as Klaus pulled the knife out of her shoulder and lodged it into the witch’s leg._

_“Ahhhhh!” she screeched as blood gushed out of the wound._

_Klaus flashed towards her, holding her against the wall._

_“You have just moved yourself up my list of people to kill as painfully as possible after that little stunt.”_

_Klaus glanced over at Cecelia to make sure she was okay and noticed the veins appearing under her eyes._

_“Here, love.  Lunch.”_

_Klaus pushed the witch towards Cecelia.  Cecelia flashed forward, gripping the witch’s throat tightly to stop her incessant screaming and sobbing._

_“Please!”_

_As the witch pleaded, Cecelia tore into her neck, drinking until she drained the witch completely.  She saw the witch’s eyes flicker slightly.  As overkill as it might’ve been, Cecelia grabbed the witch’s hair and tugged her head off her shoulders, flinging the decapitated head to the other side of the room.  Klaus walked past her, brushing a smudge of blood off her cheek and sucking it off his finger._

_“Let’s go, sweetheart.  We’ve got more witches to kill.”_

 

“Great.  You not only knew but participated as well.”

“Like you can talk,” Cecelia shot back at Katherine.  “How many people have you carelessly killed?”

Katherine rolled her eyes.

“At least I didn’t fall in love with the devil.”

It was Cecelia’s turn to roll her eyes.  She ripped open another blood bag.

“How many are you on?  Should I be telling Stefan he’s not the only Ripper in the family?”

Cecelia let out a huff of laughter.

“This is only number four.  And no.  First off, not a Ripper.  I have self-control.  And second, he’s already shocked by the Klaus news.”

“Oh, how I’ve missed how entertaining you can be,” Katherine said as she took another gulp. 

“If that’s your version of saying you’ve missed me, then thanks.  I’ve missed you too.”

“Ugh, please don’t get sappy on me.  It’s not like I can just leave.”

Cecelia laughed.  Coming here hadn’t been that bad of a decision after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! More chapters are on the way! As always, comments are always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecelia decides to stay longer with Klaus and Katherine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Cecelia and Katherine sat lounging on the couch when Alaric walked in. 

“Do you two do anything while I’m out?”

The two girls barely looked up as they listened to a commotion behind them. 

“You don’t even want to know what I’m up to?”

Cecelia glanced back to watch as Alaric gestured to two witches who were carrying a coffin in.

“As much as I don’t want to indulge you, please tell me you’re getting your body back?”

Alaric raised an eyebrow.

“Why?  Are you making plans, love?”

“Only the kind of plans that involve a broken headboard and bloody handprints on the wall,” Cecelia said with a smirk and a wink.

Katherine gagged as Cecelia turned back around.  The two went back to talking and drinking wine laced with blood while the witches put Klaus back into his body. 

“Elena?” Alaric asked before fainting.

“Now that’s more like it,” Klaus said while standing up and waltzing over to Cecelia.

“Now, this is the face I love,” Cecelia said as she pulled Klaus into a kiss.

They heard Katherine gag again behind them.  Cecelia pushed away from Klaus. 

“I don’t mind putting on a show for Katerina, love.  If I remember correctly, you just said you’ve made quite detailed plans.”

“Well, I do mind so those plans will have to be postponed.  Next time, I promise.”

Klaus sighed deeply before placing a kiss on Cecelia’s forehead. 

“I’ll keep you to that promise, Cecelia.”

“So, what are you up to now,” Katherine asked.

Cecelia looked at Katherine cautiously.  Why was she interested now?  Something was up.  Cecelia just couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“Well, Katerina, I am going to put my plan into action.  Oh, and don’t ask further.  It’s none of your pretty little head’s business.”

Klaus glanced one more time at Cecelia before waltzing out of the apartment.

\----------

Only an hour passed when the two girls heard knocking at the door to Alaric’s apartment. 

“And who might that be?” Cecelia asked as Katherine flashed towards the door, opening it.

“Ugh, what are you doing here?”

Damon and some woman stood in the doorway.  They waltzed in, but Damon froze when he saw Cecelia. 

“What are you doing here?  Klaus kidnapped you too?”

Cecelia rolled her eyes.  Katherine answered for her.

“Please, Klaus doesn’t even have to compel her to do something.  It’s called love, Damon.  You know, that thing you felt towards me but I never returned?”

Damon rolled his eyes at Katherine before eyeing his sister.

“Well then, here.  Since you apparently don’t need vervain, it’s just for you, Katherine.”

He handed Katherine a tiny vial.  Katherine took a small sip and then slipped the vial away.  He glanced at Cecelia again and shook his head.

“I don’t get it, but I know you won’t listen to whatever I say.”

Damon stalked out of the apartment.

“Bye!  Nice to meet you!” said the woman who had shown up with Damon.

Once they left, Katherine turned up the music playing. 

“What’s got you so happy?”

Katherine made a face before she started dancing while drinking wine.  Cecelia shrugged and joined in.  Moments later, Klaus barged in.

“Turn that down!”

Katherine immediately listened to him as if she was still under compulsion and then Cecelia figured out her plan.  She’d been trying to make Klaus think she was still under his compulsion.  Cecelia shook her head slightly in disbelief but didn’t say anything.  Katherine might be manipulative and the worst thing that ever happened to her brothers, but she was still her friend.  She never told Klaus where she was hiding out and she sure as hell wasn’t going to be the one to snitch on her now.  Besides, Klaus was a lot of things but not stupid.  He’d figure it out on his own. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Your stupid brothers are getting in the way, that’s what’s wrong.”

Cecelia raised an eyebrow.  Klaus glanced at Katherine.

“Come, I think it’s time I take you out on a date.  When was our last one?

Cecelia smiled softly.

“December 1969.  The day before you sent me away.”

Klaus looked at her sadly.

“You know I had to do that.  He was getting too close and I will never let him touch you” he said softly so Katherine couldn’t hear him.  “Let’s go, love.”

\----------

“And here I thought you meant an actual date?” Cecelia said as they walked into the Grill.

“I figured we could kill two birds with one stone.”

They sat at the bar as Klaus compelled the waiter to bring them two glasses of his blood. 

“So, what weren’t you telling me before?”

“Your brothers are trying to sabotage my plan.”

“How?”

“I’m positive they’re trying to save my wolf and vampire.”

“So?  Get backups.  Werewolves usually travel in packs and you can turn someone whenever you want to.”

Klaus looked at her with admiration. 

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?”

Cecelia smirked.

“You might have mentioned it a few times, but I don’t recall hearing you say that this decade yet.”

Klaus chuckled and kissed Cecelia’s neck. 

“If I told you to turn someone for me today, would you?”

“I don’t know, Nik.  Isn’t it polite to take a girl out for dinner before you ask her to do something like that?”

Klaus went to retort back when Damon and Alaric walked up to them.

“Oh, look who I found,” Damon said to Alaric.  “It’s my sister who’s apparently been having a secret relationship with a psychotic murderer for over a century.”

“Damon,” Cecelia sighed, “it was never a secret.”

“Right,” Damon said as he sat next to them.  “So, I was thinking.”

“This can’t be good,” Cecelia muttered.

“Do you think you could postpone the whole sacrifice thing for a month.  What’s wrong with waiting for another full moon.”

“Is he serious?” Klaus asked with a smirk.

“Sadly, yes,” said Alaric.

“Let’s get something clear.  The sacrifice will go as planned and if you or any of your little friends do anything to disturb it, I will kill you all.”

Klaus downed the rest of his drink.

“Come on, love.  We’ve got things to do.”

Cecelia rolled her eyes at her brother’s stupidity.  Hadn’t anyone ever told him not to poke the bear with a stick?  She waved at him and Alaric as she and Klaus strolled out. 

\----------

Cecelia picked up the body of the newly turned vampire and carried her into the woods. 

“You couldn’t have given me an easier task,” Cecelia muttered.  “Turn the aunt, carry her into the woods, what else does he want me to do!”

“Well, love, I’d like a kiss if you’ve got the time.”

Cecelia spun around to see Klaus dropping an unconscious Elena to the ground.

“You’re such an ass sometimes,” Cecelia said with a smirk.

“But you love me anyway.”

Cecelia walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Is there anything else you’d like me to do?”

“Yes, I’d like you to stay away for the rest of the night.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Cecelia nodded, knowing it would be no use to argue with him.  Cecelia was still walking through the forest when her phone rang.

“Yes, Damon?”

“I know you’re team Klaus, but I need help with a werewolf.”

Klaus was right.  They were trying to save the wolf.  Shame Klaus already had the backup with him and his witch.

“You really want to die, don’t you?”

“Celia, yes or no.  I could really use some help and I’m pretty sure Stefan is out on a suicide mission too.”

Cecelia sighed.  There was no harm in helping her brother rescue the wolf if he wasn’t needed.

“Sure.  Where are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have written multiple chapters ahead of time, but I just need to type them up and proof them. As always, comments are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecelia goes down memory lane, whether she wants to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Cecelia walked into the Boarding House, leaning on the wall in the hallway to keep from toppling over.  She should have known any plan of Damon’s would be stupid and dangerous.  Her brothers were on their way to try and stop Klaus.  Sure, they had saved their werewolf and vampire, but she knew Klaus had backups the entire time.  Sadly though, Elena’s werewolf friend Tyler had bitten her and Damon when they were trying to get him and the blondie out of the tomb.  Damon might be fine pretending he wasn’t on the brink of death to save Elena, or rather fail at saving her, but Cecelia sure as hell wasn’t.  She groaned and struggled to walk up the steps to her room.  Once she made it there, she plopped down on her bed.  She laid there, turning back and forth.  Her head kept clouding with memories.

_Cecelia ran after Katherine as they wasted time in the yard of the Salvatore home._

_“Wait for me, Katherine!”_

_“You’ll have to catch me first, Cecelia!”_

_The girls laughed until they both ended up laying on their backs in the grass.  Katherine leaned over so she could braid Cecelia’s hair, weaving little flowers into it as she went._

_“You are the sister I never dreamed of having, and yet I love to have you around,” Katherine said as she finished the braid._

_Cecelia leaned her head on Katherine’s shoulder.  She could feel Katherine tense underneath her._

_“You really are alright with what I am?”_

_“I’m not afraid.  You would never hurt me.”_

_Katherine shifted away from Cecelia and turned to face her._

_“I could compel you right now to let me drain you of blood.”_

_“You are my friend, Katherine.  If you needed blood, I would willingly allow you.”_

_Katherine stared at her, in slight disbelief about how kind the girl in front of her was.  Her brothers were the same, but with them, it was because they were in love.  She didn’t seduce Cecelia.  She didn’t have to compel and fool her as she did with Cecelia’s two brothers.  The girl was hesitant at first, but the bond they made was quite genuine.  Katherine leaned her head on Cecelia’s shoulder, ignoring the loud pulsing coming from her neck._

_“You are too good for me.  I have never had a friend like you.  I cannot imagine being without you,” Katherine practically whispered the last sentence._

_Cecelia was taken aback at first.  Katherine was not one for sentimentality.  To see a side of her that was even the slightest bit vulnerable was odd._

_“You do not have to then.”_

_Katherine lifted her head and looked into her eyes._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Without a doubt.”_

_Katherine lifted her wrist to her lips, biting it.  She brought her wrist to Cecelia’s mouth and let her drink from the wound.  As Cecelia moved away from Katherine’s wrist after drinking, Katherine snapped Cecelia’s neck.  She caught her body before it could hit the ground._

Cecelia opened her eyes quickly, gasping from the memory.  She could feel a cold sweat beginning to develop around her body.  She shivered and tried to keep her eyes open, but she quickly succumbed to her exhaustion.

_“It’s amazing here, Katherine.  I can’t believe you want to leave.”_

_Cecelia was practically hanging out the window of their apartment.  Her hair was billowing in the breeze and Katherine couldn’t help but feel a slight pain in her chest as she watched her friend.  She never really questioned why they would travel from place to place, never staying in any place for too long.  When they got to Italy, Cecelia took to it all immediately.  It was all beautiful and amazing to her.  She couldn’t fathom the thought of dragging her away from this place.  Besides, it was beginning to get more dangerous.  From what her contacts had told her, Klaus was catching up with her.  She didn’t doubt he would kill anyone she was traveling with._

_“Well, I do.  It’s boring.  There are always more places to visit.  But since you love it here so much, we’ll wait till tomorrow morning.”_

_Cecelia smiled and rushed over to Katherine, pulling her into a hug._

_“Thank you!”_

_They spent the night out, having fun and laughing.  They made it back to the room late at night, and Cecelia practically threw herself onto the bed in exhaustion.  When she woke up, Katherine was gone.  The only thing left on her side of the room was a note._

_“I couldn’t drag you off with me again.  You love it here, so stay.  I’ll see you soon._

_Love, Katherine Pierce”_

_Cecelia couldn’t help but let a stray tear hit the paper.  She’d left her.  She should have foretold this after their night out.  Katherine had been more sentimental and carefree than she usually was.  Cecelia rubbed her eyes and stood up.  If this was what Katherine wanted, then she would stay as long as she wanted to and make the best of this._

Cecelia smiled through the pain as she remembered Katherine’s attempt at setting her free.  She was grateful for that since she would have never met Klaus if she hadn’t stayed.  It was that same day she met Klaus while she was contemplating what to do without Katherine.  Cecelia closed her eyes for a moment, but it seemed her mind had other plans. 

_“I don’t want to hear it, Damon!” Cecelia shouted as she stormed out of the bar._

_She couldn’t believe he tried to tell her what she should do with her life after not even knowing if she was alive.  She walked into the blistering winter night in New York City.  Damon had apparently seen their brother in Chicago a few months prior to seeing Cecelia at the bar.  According to him, it seemed her brother was the infamous Ripper of Monterey.  All was well between her and Damon until he realized she didn’t share the same condemnation towards Stefan’s behavior as he did.  She let out a huff of breath.  At least her brother knew she was alive.  She started to walk down the block, paying little mind to where she was going.  She walked smack into a man._

_“I’m sorry,” Cecelia began to say when she looked up._

_“No need to apologize, love.  If I remember correctly, it might be me who is in the wrong,” Klaus said softly._

_“How long has it been?” Cecelia asked softly._

_“About a decade,” Klaus answered immediately._

_He didn’t need to hesitate.  He thought of her almost every day.  As they stood there watching one another, it started to rain.  The droplets advanced on them quickly until they were both standing in pouring rain, drenching them both.  Their love for one another built up, more and more until they both cracked under the pressure of it.  They both jumped towards one another.  Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and Cecelia latched her arms around his neck.  Their lips met feverishly._

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too, Klaus,” Cecelia murmured against Klaus’ lips._

“Klaus…” Cecelia whispered. 

She didn’t know how long she had been asleep.  She used all her strength to stand up from her bed.  She was going to him, even if it took her last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, comments are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecelia is cured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next morning, Cecelia leaned against the door to Alaric’s apartment since she hoped Klaus would still be there.  As she was about to knock, she collapsed on the ground.

“Cecelia?” Elijah asked whilst looking down at her collapsed body.

He bent down and picked her up, carrying her bridal style into the apartment.  As he placed her down on the bed, Klaus walked towards him. 

“What is it now?  One of those annoying Salvatore brothers?  If it weren’t for them being related to Cecelia…  What happened to her?” Klaus growled the last question. 

Klaus made his way over to her, immediately noticing the wolf bite on her forearm. 

“Klaus… Have I ever told you why I decided to leave you last time?”

Klaus sat next to her, pulling her head into his lap.

“If I remember correctly, I sent you away.”

“No, no, no… when we saw one another for a year after that…”

Klaus frowned slightly at the memory.  Now that she mentioned it, yes, he did remember that.  After he sent her away, there was a brief moment their paths realigned.  He’d been heartbroken that he ever thought sending her away was a plausible option so when he spotted her, he immediately pulled her back in.  Their relationship had moved quickly. 

“In that case, no, love.  I don’t think you have.”

Klaus’ voice was soft and Elijah took that as his cue to leave the room.

“I was scared.  Which sounds so silly after so long.”

“Scared of what?” Klaus said in confusion. 

“Elijah was talking about how serious you were with me… and you told me you loved me… I thought… when you said… you were going to ask me something… it sounded so important…” Cecelia stumbled over her words as her eyelids drooped.  “I wanted… I was going to… tell you… I… yes… whatever it was… yes…”

Klaus remembered that day instantly.

_Klaus paced back and forth in the house.  He told Cecelia he had to ask her something.  It was extremely important.  They had been together for so long, but it had taken him a while to know completely that he wanted her as part of their family.  Now that she was back, he wanted to make sure she would never leave him again, regardless of if he tried to send her away.  He wanted to marry Cecelia Salvatore.  He walked to her room but halted when he noticed it was empty, aside from a note folded on her bed._

_“Dear Nik,_

_I love you.  I knew I had to start this letter with that since I fear you jump to conclusions sometimes.  I didn’t want you to think for a second I didn’t.  But… I needed to leave.  I know that is not the answer you wanted.  I am sure of that.  But I do not think I can bring myself to give you the answer you deserve at this moment.  I… I fear I am sometimes unworthy of your affections.  I am not a good person… not to say you always do the right thing (I don’t want you to be too full of yourself).  But the love you give me is fit for someone who would have been strong enough to stay.  Someone who is as selfless as the love you give me.  I assure you we will see one another again.  Faith seems to want us with one another.  But I cannot stay now.  I promise I will give you the answers you deserve and the answers I hope I am strong enough to say one day.  I love you more than anything.  I will be able to prove this to both of us one day._

_Love,_

_Cecelia Salvatore”_

_Hours had passed when Elijah had found Klaus sitting on Cecelia’s bed, the letter held tightly in his hands._

_“She seems to have left completely, Niklaus.”_

_Klaus looked almost calm as he stood up.  Then he swung his arm, throwing a nearby bedside table across the room._

_“Find her!”_

“If you were going to say yes, then why did you leave?”

“You read the letter… I planned to come back, but… I thought I could be better…”

Klaus watched as Cecelia’s eyes fluttered.

“No, no, no… you don’t get to leave me now.”

Klaus bit into his wrist, placing it against Cecelia’s mouth.  She drank in deeply.  After a few moments, she grasped Klaus’ arm with her hands, holding it against her lips.  Once she felt completely healed, she moaned and let go of Klaus’ arm.  She still looked exhausted. 

“Sleep, love.  We can continue this conversation later.”

“Stay with me… at least until I fall asleep…”

“I promise, love.”

Klaus laid next to Cecelia, letting her shift so her head rested against his chest.  She shut her eyes as Klaus let his fingers get tangled in her hair, raking against her scalp softly. 

“Thank you.”

“You have nothing to thank me for.  I would save you every day if I had to, Cecelia.”

\----------

Stefan stormed into Alaric’s apartment, desperately hoping that Klaus was still there.  Damon and Cecelia were both on the edge of death, although no one knew where Cecelia was.  Last they saw her, she was trying to make her way back to the Boarding House.  Stefan still wasn’t sure what the cure was, but he knew where to find it after the witches had reluctantly told Bonnie “Klaus” when she asked if there was a cure for werewolf bites.

“Seems you do have a death wish,” Klaus said as Stefan walked in.

“The witches said you had a cure for werewolf bites.”

“And if I did, why would I give it to you?  Besides, I have a brother to help,” Klaus said as he walked over to Elijah.

Before Stefan could realize what was happening, Klaus stabbed Elijah with a dagger and placed him on the sofa. 

“Well, I can give you my entire attention.  Please, go on with your soon to be failed attempt to save your brother.”

“Cecelia was bitten too.”

Klaus raised an eyebrow, trying to keep his emotions in check.  He knew that and was already planning revenge on the werewolf who bit her.  How foolish was Stefan to think he wouldn’t have already known and saved Cecelia?

“What would I achieve from helping you, hmmm?  You have nothing I want.  Although, Ripper Stefan most definitely did…”

“I’m not like that anymore.”

“Shame.  I guess you should get going to say goodbye.”

Klaus turned to walk away but paused as he heard Stefan call out.

“Wait.  I’ll do it.  I’ll do anything.  Just cure them.”

Klaus smirked and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge.

“Drink.  You’ll do everything I tell you.”

“How do I know you have it?  First, cure them.”

“So many demands… Katerina!”

Katherine walked into the room, looking bored out of her mind and thoroughly annoyed. 

“Yes…” Katherine trailed off as Klaus grabbed her roughly by the arm and bit her forearm. 

Katherine was still in slight shock as Klaus bit into his wrist and forced her to drink his blood.  Stefan watched in awe as the bite wound on Katherine’s forearm healed.  Klaus filled a small vile with his blood and handed it to Katherine.

“Take this to Damon.”

Katherine flashed out of the apartment.

“She’ll never bring it to him!” Stefan exclaimed.  “What about Cecelia?”

“You don’t have to worry about her.”

Klaus looked at Stefan coldly as he handed him another blood bag.

“Have a drink, Stefan.  Stay here.”

Klaus walked into his bedroom, leaving Stefan along with the blood bag in hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Compliments are always appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecelia, Klaus, and Stefan are going to go werewolf hunting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Klaus walked in to see Cecelia still asleep.  He sat next to her on the bed, his movements causing her to wake up.  Cecelia looked up at Klaus’ face, noticing he had a very thoughtful expression.

“What are you planning now?”

“I’m planning to leave Mystic Falls and I’d rather not be without you again.”

“Are you asking me to come?”

“Yes, Cecelia.  Do you need me to ask more directly?  Will you come with me on my little trip to create hybrids?”

Cecelia smiled and bit her lip to keep from laughing. 

“I guess I so.  I could use some time from my brothers.”

“About that, love… Your brother is coming with us.”

“Which one?” Cecelia asked with a sigh.

“Would it make a difference if I said Stefan?”

Cecelia sighed.  It really wouldn’t.  They were both clearly head over heels for Katherine’s doppelgänger.  Damon hadn’t given her a second look when they were bitten by the wolf.  At least Stefan was the less rash of the two.  Maybe it would lessen the chances of Klaus killing him if he annoyed him. 

“Alright.  Where to?”

\----------

Damon was sitting in the living room when Elena burst through the front door, tears staining her face.

“Stefan’s gone!  He agreed to go with Klaus to get you the antidote for a werewolf bite.”

Damon pulled Elena into his arms, holding her as she continued to cry.

“It’ll be alright.”

Damon suddenly pulled away.

“Celia’s been gone since last night.”

“Where would she go?  Is she alright?  Didn’t she get bitten too?”

 Damon shook his head in annoyance at Elena’s constant questioning.

“Well, if Stefan got a cure and Klaus gave it to him, put two and two together.  I’m sure Celia’s alright considering she’s been staying with Klaus.”

“We don’t know that for sure!” Elena said.

“I know that.  Stefan’s the martyr.  Celia doesn’t do what she doesn’t want to do.”

The two of them stood there in silence while they processed the information.

“She went with him…”

Damon nodded as he left the room.  He’d just lost both his siblings and had no clue how he was going to get them back.

\----------

Cecelia sat in the passenger seat of the car, playing with the radio dials. 

“Celia?  What are you doing here?” Stefan asked as he got into the car behind her.

“Uh…” Cecelia tried to come up with an answer without saying too much to Stefan.

“Your lovely sister decided to join our trip, Stefan.”

“Klaus, that wasn’t part of the of the deal!”

“It wasn’t a deal, Stefan.”

“What do you mean?  Does this have to do with your past with him?”

“Yes.  But it’s not in the past, Stefan.”

Stefan looked at Cecelia in slight disgust.

“He killed Elena!  He killed Jenna!”

“He’s right here.”

“He didn’t kill Jenna.”

Klaus looked over at Cecelia.

“You don’t have to…”

“No.  I killed Jenna.”

Stefan stared at her for a moment before looking over at Klaus.

“You did it for him didn’t you.  You probably even knew he had back-ups.  I just don’t understand why you would choose him over your own family.”

Cecelia looked away from Stefan.

“You two never looked for me after you changed.  It’s not like I died in Mystic Falls.”

“But why him?”

Cecelia turned around to face her brother.

“I love him.  I have since I met him in 1882.  Yes, he might kill people, but so do I.  So, have you.  Don’t you ever try to say you or Damon are better than him in that respect.”

Stefan turned away, watching the scenery go by.  The car was silent as they passed the sign saying, _"Welcome to Mystic Falls_. _"_   

\----------

They had driven down to Florida.  While Stefan had gone to fill up the car, Cecelia and Klaus were waiting by the water on a beach. 

“He still isn’t speaking to me.”

Stefan hadn’t spoken to Cecelia since they left Mystic Falls.

“He’ll come around,” Klaus said as he rubbed her back, relaxing the muscles that had tensed up.

Cecelia sighed.

“I hope so… Do I get to know what we’re doing here?”

Klaus had yet to mention why they were in Florida or what they were looking for.  Cecelia figured he had yet to mention it because he wanted to leave Stefan in the dark a little longer.

“I’m looking for a werewolf named Ray Sutton.”

“Why?” Cecelia asked as she scrunched up her nose.

“I hear he has quite the large pack.”

“You want to turn them into hybrids.”

“Exactly,” Klaus said with a smirk.  “You always seem to know what I am up to.”

Cecelia smiled and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him and wrap her arms around his neck.

“You’ve yet to keep your promise,” Klaus whispered against her lips.

Cecelia chuckled.

“Well, the moment we’re away from my brother, I’ll make it up to you.”

\----------

It had been about two months since they left Mystic Falls.  They were just driving into Tennessee.  Klaus pulled up at a bar.  They’d gone to a house to ask about Ray.  Klaus had ended up telling Stefan to kill the two women who lived there.  Cecelia had sat in the car waiting, but she could hear everything from the there.  She knew the instant Klaus walked out of the house that he was pleased about the information he’d gotten out of the two women.  They walked into the bar and Klaus immediately got Stefan to compel everyone.  Cecelia followed behind Klaus and Stefan as they walked up to a man.

“Ray.  Ray Sutton.”

“Who wants to know?” he asked gruffly.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere.  We started in Florida, met a young man you worked with, then Memphis, and finally to two women, and now here we are.”

“I should get going.”

Klaus grabbed Ray’s shoulder, holding him down in his seat.

“Not so fast mate.  Your kind is quite hard to come by.”

Ray glanced behind him to where Stefan was standing.

“You’re vampires.”

“I wouldn’t try anything,” Stefan said.

Cecelia noticed Ray gulp nervously.  This was gonna take a while. 

\----------

Cecelia sat next to Klaus at the bar as they half paid attention to Stefan throwing vervain-laced darts at Ray.  Cecelia downed her drink. 

“How much longer do you think this will take?”

Klaus glanced at her with a smirk.

“Why?  Got a date, love?”

Cecelia smirked back at him.

“I don’t know, do I?”

As Klaus was about to retort back, the bartender came up to Klaus, whispering to him.

“Some vampire named Damon has been trailing you.”

Cecelia raised an eyebrow as she was about to question what her brother was up to now, but Stefan cut in.

“Let me deal with him?”

“And why should I let you do that, mate?” Klaus asked skeptically.

“Damon will never back off unless I tell him to.”

“And how do I know you’ll come back?”

“I’ve sworn my loyalty to you.”

Cecelia couldn’t help but roll her eyes and scoff.  She wasn’t sure who Stefan was trying to convince, himself or Klaus.  Klaus waved his hand at Stefan.

“Go, but be back in an hour.”

Stefan flashed out of the bar.  Klaus took another sip of his drink before turning to Cecelia.

“How stupid does your brother think I am?”

“Apparently very considering he’s clearly hiding something.”

Klaus rolled his eyes at Stefan’s stupidity.

“How would you like a rousing game of darts?  Special prize for whoever can make the wolf squeal first.”

Klaus smiled as he spoke and Cecelia couldn’t help but giggle slightly as his dimples appeared.

“Oh, I’d just love to, Nik.”

\----------

Exactly an hour later, Stefan showed up at the bar, only to find Ray laying on the pool table unconscious.  Klaus and Cecelia were casually sitting at the bar, each drinking from a compelled human.  Stefan cleared his throat.

“I thought you needed Ray to find the other wolves?”

Klaus let go of the woman, letting her slump against the bar.

“Seems your sister is much better at getting information than you were, mate.”

Klaus got up, turning to signal to Cecelia they were leaving.

“Stefan, compel them all to forget and grab Ray.  We just knocked him out.  We’re leaving now.”

\----------

After an hour or two of driving, Klaus stopped at a motel.  He and Stefan got out of the car first.

“Go with Ray and make sure the wolves are where he said they’ll be.”

Stefan nodded before glancing back at Cecelia sitting in the car.  She didn’t seem to be paying attention to them, but rather fiddling with a strand of her hair.  Sitting there, she reminded Stefan of his sister, the version of her he remembered from before she turned.  He wasn’t sure what it was, but the way she sat there so calmly by herself reminded Stefan of how his sister would often sit alone in the yard, quietly picking flowers or staring out into the woods. 

“What about Celia?”

“Your sister and I will meet you in the morning.”

With that, Klaus sent Stefan off on an errand.  Stefan was hesitant to leave his sister with Klaus, but then he remembered their conversation when they first left Mystic Falls and all the moments Cecelia had attempted to sneak with Klaus along their trip so far.  He sped off without glancing back.  Cecelia looked up from her hands to watch Klaus compel the concierge to give them a room.  He walked back out and pulled her door open.

“Here, I’ll meet you in a few, love.”

Klaus handed her a key to the room.  Cecelia walked up to the room, pushing the door open as it creaked.  There was one bed.  She hadn’t listened to Klaus and Stefan’s conversation, but she had a feeling she wouldn’t be seeing her brother till the morning.  Even though Stefan knew about her and Klaus, they had been keeping their flirting and such to a minimum, or at least trying to hide it from Stefan.  Klaus mentioned getting Stefan on his side, but Cecelia hadn’t paid much attention.  She felt awkward acting like that with Klaus while being around her brother.  Cecelia had barely been sitting on the bed for ten minutes when Klaus walked in with a duffle bag. 

“Where’s my brother?”

“Out,” Klaus said offhandedly.  “He’ll meet us tomorrow morning on the trails.”

Klaus looked over at her sitting on the bed as he set down the bag. 

“You can shower first.  I’ll be back with dinner.”

Cecelia nodded and walked into the bathroom.  She turned on the shower and let the water heat up while she disrobed.  She got into the shower, letting the water scald her skin.  As she ran her hands through her hair, Cecelia couldn’t help but think of Klaus possibly sitting outside waiting for her to come out.  She could practically feel his hands running up her sides, the touch of his fangs against her skin, and the feel of his lips against her own.  Cecelia shook away the thought of Klaus.  If she didn’t, she knew she might never come out of the shower.  After the water soaked into her skin and scalp, she wrapped herself in a towel and wrung out her hair before walking out of the bathroom.  Klaus was sitting at the small table next to the bed.  A stack of clothes for her to change into was placed on the dresser by the mirror.  Klaus looked up from his phone and locked eyes with Cecelia.  He rose from his chair and sauntered towards her.  Cecelia stilled as Klaus gripped her chin, tilting her face up. 

“You always look so stunningly beautiful.”

Cecelia couldn’t help but let her eyes flutter as Klaus kissed her.  His lips moved down to the base of her neck, dull teeth biting into her skin.  Her hands locked themselves behind Klaus’ neck, one slowly coming up to tangle into his dark blonde locks.  Klaus tugged off her towel before leading her to the bed.  The back of her legs hit the bed and she fell backwards, landing with a thump.  Klaus on her in seconds, his hands tracing her curves. 

“This isn’t fair.”

“What isn’t fair, love?”

“You’re wearing far too much clothing.”

“Let’s fix that then,” Klaus said as he pulled his shirt off and Cecelia’s hands quickly undid his belt and jeans. 

Once he was naked, Cecelia hooked her legs around Klaus’ torso, grinding against him.

“Better, love,” she said tauntingly with a smirk.

Klaus growled and thrust into her, pulling her in as close as possible.

\----------

Cecelia laid her head against Klaus’ bare chest. 

“Is this why you sent Stefan off?”

Klaus chuckled.

“No, but I admit it’s been a while, love.  I doubt I could have waited any longer to refamiliarize myself with every part of you.”

Cecelia laughed and tilted her face to place a kiss on Klaus’ chest.  Her teeth grazed his skin slightly, almost cutting into it.

“No need to eat me, love.  I did bring dinner.”

Klaus reached towards the small cooler bag he had left on the bedside table.  He went to pull out a blood bag when he made a split decision and bit into his wrist.

“Since you seemed so ready before.”

Cecelia looked at him hesitantly for a moment.  Blood sharing like this was intimate.  They hadn’t done that in a long time.  She took his wrist and pressed her lips to the wound before it closed.  She let her fangs sink into his skin, drinking deeply.  She could hear Klaus moan as he tangled his fingers in her hair.  She ran her tongue over the wound and Klaus yanked her head back.  Cecelia was slightly taken back by his actions until he pulled her into a deep kiss, lapping up the trickles of blood that slipped down her lips.

“I missed this,” Klaus said huskily into her ear.  “Can’t exactly bite you like before though, love.”

Cecelia thought for a moment.

“What if your blood is already in my system?”

“Hmmm… I never thought of that.  I wouldn’t want to endanger you…”

“I want you to bite me.  What do we have to lose?  You’re here.  If anything goes wrong, just feed me your blood.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Klaus shifted Cecelia in his arms so she was lying in a way that allowed easier access to her neck.  His fangs sunk into her neck, one hand coming up to hold her face in his hands.  Klaus lapped up the blood that began to spill down her chest. 

“Rest,” he said as he moved her body to rest against the mattress, “we have an early morning.”

Cecelia nodded and felt the exhaustion begin to set in.  She curled her body against Klaus’ and shut her eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter! More to come soon! Comments are always appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus tries to make some hybrids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Cecelia sat in the passenger seat of the car, drinking her breakfast as Klaus drove.

“Are we meeting Stefan, Nik?”

“Yes,” Klaus responded without taking his eyes off the road.  “Seems your brother finally did something useful and confirmed the wolf was telling the truth.”

Cecelia nodded, ignoring Klaus’ jab at her brother.  She reached behind her seat for another blood bag. 

“Now don’t drink them all.”

“Why?  You need one?” Cecelia asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“No.  It’s in case there isn’t a human at the campsite.  Wouldn’t want this all to be a waste, now would we?”

The rest of the drive was in silence as they pulled up to a clearing where Stefan was standing with an annoyed Ray.  Klaus got out and then opened the door for Cecelia, taking her hand as she stepped out of the car.  He then flashed over to Ray.  Klaus bit into his wrist and forced Ray to drink his blood.  Then he snapped his neck, letting Ray’s body fall to the ground. 

“Come on, now.  We’ve got quite the walk ahead of us,” Klaus said with a smirk.  “You can carry Ray, Stefan.”

Klaus took Cecelia’s hand in his again as he started to walk up the trail.  Stefan glared at Klaus and Celia’s intertwined hands.  Just because they had a history together didn’t mean he wanted his sister to be all chummy with his enemy.  Stefan couldn’t help but feel relieved they never told their plan to save Elena to Celia.  He couldn’t imagine her keeping that Elena was still alive and breathing in Mystic Falls to herself.  When they were more than halfway there, Stefan couldn’t take it anymore as Klaus whispered to Celia and she started to laugh. 

“I don’t even want to know what happened last night.”

Klaus glanced back at Stefan with a grin.

“You doing alright back there, mate?” Klaus asked, deflecting from Stefan’s statement. 

Klaus wanted to annoy Stefan, but he figured it might annoy Cecelia as well. 

“You want to take a break?”

“No,” Stefan answered harshly.  “Just because I’m stuck with you, doesn’t mean I want to be your BFF like my sister has, apparently.”

“Oh, mate, I think your sister and I passed that stage a century ago.”

“Stop,” Cecelia said as she rolled her eyes.  “I can hear them.  We’re close.”

Klaus stopped talking to check for himself.

“Seems your right, love.”

They walked a little under a mile more when they reached the campsite.  Stefan dropped Ray’s body.  Ray immediately popped back up, awake after being turned. 

“Wonderful, you’re right on time, mate.”

“Who are you?” one of the women asked.

“I’ve got a bit of wolf, a bit vampire.”

Cecelia rolled her eyes at Klaus dramatics.

“You’re the hybrid…”

“Good.  You’ve heard of me.  It’ll make this all far easier.”

 “Whatever you want from us, we aren’t going to help you.”

Klaus tsked and shook his head although he was still smirking.

“Shame I never asked you.  But this is the new order, sweetheart.  You either join or die.  Or in this case, either way, you die.”

Klaus flashed forwards and forced her to drink his blood before snapping her neck.

\----------

Cecelia leaned on a nearby tree as Klaus fumed and growled.  Stefan still hadn’t shown up with Ray after the newly turned hybrids decided to make a run for it.  All the other hybrids ended up having to be put down.  Klaus had killed a bulk of them, but Cecelia had to keep a few from trying to make a run for it like Ray tried to do.  The two of them were covered in blood.  Stefan finally walked back into the camp, minus Ray.  Stefan noticed the dead bodies piled up and being burned. 

“What happened?”

Cecelia ignored her brother as she wiped the blood from her hands onto a shirt that had been laying in the dirt.

“Like I know.  This bloody curse was supposed to be broken!  I had the moonstone.  I killed the werewolf, the vampire, and the doppelgänger.”

Klaus paced as he ranted.  Cecelia looked at her brother and noticed something was off with him.  She couldn’t fully decipher it, but it crossed his face when Klaus mentioned the doppelgänger.  She sighed to herself quietly.  She had no doubt her brothers did something that was now causing Klaus’ issues.  She’d wait until Klaus was no longer in such a mood to bring it up.  She didn’t really feel like getting her idiotic brothers killed, especially if Stefan was still dying from a werewolf bite.

“At least I’ve got you two…”

Klaus cut his hand, pouring blood into an empty beer bottle.  He passed it to Stefan.

“Bottoms up.”

Klaus gestured towards the blood bags they had brought as a backup.

“Go on, love.  I’ve got no need for those now.”

Cecelia grabbed two, tossing one to Klaus.

“Where to now?”

Klaus looked like he was thinking about the question for a moment before answering.

“Chicago.  I know a witch who’ll be willing to figure out what went wrong.”

\----------

Cecelia got out of the car as Klaus pulled up to the curb in front of a bar.  Stefan followed behind them, sounding as whiny as ever.

“So, where are we?”

“Gloria’s.  You might remember it from back when you were a Ripper, mate.”

They walked into the bar.  Stefan’s expression softened slightly as he remembered the place.

“Alright, so he might know this place, but I don’t.”

“Huh, I always forget you kept trying to leave me,” Klaus joked.  “I guess this was one of those times.”

“You mean it was one of those moments you decided it would be a great idea to do something and I already knew how dumb of an idea it was?”

“Please, daggering Kol was a blessing for everyone…”

“But Kol?” Cecelia cut in and finished his sentence.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

“Where’s he now?  Still in a coffin?”

Klaus cleared his throat and lowered his voice so Stefan wouldn’t hear him.

“I may love you, but you’re treading into dangerous waters.”

“What is this?” Stefan called out from where he was standing by the bar.  “And who’s that?”

Klaus was grateful for the interruption.  Cecelia seemed slightly irritated but followed Klaus, walking over to find Stefan starring at a photo of him, Klaus, and Rebekah. 

“We were quite good buddies, Stefan.  I was your biggest fan.  Shame you’re not a Ripper these days.”

“Why don’t I remember any of this?”

“I compelled you to forget,” Klaus said with a shrug.

Right then, a woman walked in, preventing Cecelia to comment on the matter.

“We’re not open… Stefan Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson.”

“Gloria.  So, a hybrid walks into a bar…”

“You might be indestructible, but you’re not funny.  I know you two aren’t just here to say hello so what do you want?  Oh, and who might this be?”

“Cecelia Salvatore, meet Gloria.  And for what I want, well it seems I’ve got a bit of a problem with the curse.  It seems I cannot create hybrids.”

“Huh, another Salvatore.  Nice to meet you, sweetie.  Give me a moment, Klaus.”

Gloria went into a room and walked out with a grimoire.  After flipping through it, she stopped on a page.

“Well, I’ll need to talk to the witch who cast the spell.”

“The Original witch is very dead so I don’t think that’s going to be a possibility.”

“Then I’ll need something that belongs to her.”

Klaus sighed.

“Well then, I guess we’ll need to go wake up my dear sister.”

Cecelia shook her head as they left the bar.

“What, love?  You know I can’t read your mind as much as I try.  I know you detest it when I look into your head.  I could always compel, but I’d rather not considering I haven’t in over a century.”

“I just can’t believe you daggered her.”

Klaus gave Cecelia a sharp look and glanced towards Stefan.

“You and I both know why I did it,” he said at a level Stefan wouldn’t be able to hear.

Cecelia reluctantly nodded.  At the end of the day, Klaus might dagger his siblings, but it was usually to protect them. 

“I know…”

Klaus gripped Cecelia’s chin, pulling her into a kiss.

“I know you do.  We better get going.”

\----------

The three of them went to a warehouse where it seemed Klaus was keeping his entire family.  Cecelia looked at the other caskets as Klaus led Stefan to a specific one.  She leaned against one, running her hand along it. 

“I don’t remember her,” Stefan said as Klaus opened the coffin and removed the dagger from Rebekah’s chest. 

“Well, don’t tell her that, mate.”

Klaus turned to the man who was guarding the coffin.

“When she wakes up, tell her to meet me at Gloria’s and then offer her your carotid artery.”

Klaus picked up Cecelia’s hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss.

“I’ll catch you up on the 20’s,” Klaus said before turning to Stefan.  “I assume you’ll want to hear too.”

\----------

They ended up back at Gloria’s.  Klaus just finished a very edited retelling of the 20’s and Stefan looked slightly shocked.

“I don’t believe you,” Stefan said stubbornly.

“Fine,” Klaus said before looking into Stefan’s eyes.  “Remember.”

Cecelia watched as the compulsion worked and Stefan recovered his memories.

“C’mon, love, let’s go get a drink while your brother goes down memory lane.”

Cecelia followed Klaus to the bar happily.  She didn’t care to watch her little brother looking so lost.  Even after hearing Klaus’ retelling, she was still interested to know what Stefan was remembering from back then.

“When do you think Rebekah will be showing up?”

“What?  Don’t care for my company anymore?  Should I be insulted?”

Cecelia scoffed.

“Nonsense.  I just want to catch up.  She is my favorite Original,” Cecelia said jokingly.

“And here I thought it was Kol, after your little disappearing act last I saw you,” Rebekah jested as she strolled into the bar. 

“Rebekah!  It’s been a long time,” Cecelia said as they hugged.

“It’s good to see your still around.  When did Nik win you over again?  And what year is it?”

“It’s been about seventy years, dear sister.”

Rebekah all but growled at Klaus as she grabbed a knife from over the bar and flung it at Klaus.  He caught it easily.

“And now that you’ve got that out of your system, I brought you a bit of a gift.  Stefan!”

Stefan made his way to the bar, halting when he recognized Rebekah.

“Stefan!  And here I thought you compelled him.”

“Oh, I did.  But I decided he’s better used to us if he remembers.  Oh, and did you know Stefan is Cecelia’s brother?  Turns out it was the same Salvatore…”

“Klaus, I swear to God if you casually drop in something else I don’t know later…”

Cecelia giggled softly at how annoyed Rebekah was with Klaus until Klaus spoke again.

“In that case, why don’t you tell her how long we’ve been apart, Cecelia?”

Rebekah immediately let out a huff of annoyance.

“What!  Why?  What did my brother do now?”

Cecelia knew Rebekah would overreact.  She could never stand how casual Klaus and Cecelia treated their relationship. 

“It’s just been a few decades …”

Rebekah sighed loudly.

“Good lord.  You two drive me insane sometimes.  So, why did you wake me, Nik?”

“Maybe I just missed you,” he responded with a smirk.

“Not likely.” 

“I need your necklace.”

“Whatever, it’s right… oh.”

“Oh!  Where is it Rebekah?”

“I don’t know!  I haven’t seen it since you daggered me!”

“In that case, why don’t I just put you back in that coffin!”

“Nik!” Cecelia exclaimed as Klaus continued.

“Why not!  The only thing I needed to make my damn hybrids has been missing for several decades.”

Right as Klaus looked like he was going to do something rash, Gloria walked in from the back room. 

“I could find the necklace.  I’ll need an hour, but it’s possible.”

Klaus studied her carefully.

“Alright, then.”

“Good.  Then we’ve got time to shop,” Rebekah said.  “I’ve been wearing this for over seventy years,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! As always, comments are appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus figures out Stefan has been lying to him all summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Klaus and Cecelia decided to head back to the bar while Rebekah continued to shop and Stefan said he needed some air and a snack after the hell that was retail therapy.  As much as Cecelia liked jewelry and pretty shoes, she could only handle shopping with Rebekah for so long.  The girl could spend years in just one store.  Klaus knew this as he immediately dragged her out of the store when he saw she was getting slightly restless and was eyeing the cashier’s neck.  Klaus had brought her to get a snack first and then led her into a jewelry store where he proceeded to buy Cecelia a gorgeous diamond necklace as an apology for snapping at her earlier in the day.  He hadn’t apologized directly, but he hoped this would make up for it.  As for Cecelia, she’d already forgiven him for it so this was merely a bonus.  She immediately thanked him with a kiss the second he secured it behind her neck.  Now they were back at the bar.  Klaus was drinking whiskey as Cecelia sat sipping a scotch and playing with his hand, intertwining their fingers.  She heard the door to the bar open, but she just assumed it was Rebekah or Stefan.  She only looked up when Klaus removed her hand from his and spun around. 

“I see they’re letting riff-raff in now,” Klaus said as Damon walked up to him and Cecelia. 

“Oh honey, I’ve been called worse.  And hello to you, Celia.  Nice to see you’ve run off with the devil.”

Cecelia sighed but Damon continued talking.

“Was that a gift from him?  Is he trying to buy you with jewelry now?”

Cecelia ignored the question although she could feel Klaus tense beside her. 

“Why are you here?”

“Oh, you know, I love being a risk taker.  Figured I’d drag my two stubborn siblings home.”

“As much as I promised Stefan I’d keep you alive, this is getting a bit old, mate.”

Klaus stood up and grabbed Damon by his throat before throwing him across the bar, breaking a table in half.  Klaus picked up the toothpick from his drink and started stabbing Damon’s chest.

“Forgive me if I miss your heart, I’ve had a few drinks.”

“Really?” Cecelia sighed as she watched Klaus stab her brother.  “I feel like I’m with children.  You’re not killing him.”

Klaus turned towards her with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, I’m not?  As much as I love you, I’m not keen on being ordered around.”

Klaus plunged his hand into Damon’s chest.  Cecelia stood up from her chair.

“Nik,” Cecelia said pleadingly. 

“Why don’t you kill me,” Damon taunted.  “Oh, I know, you don’t want to go broke buying her apology jewelry.  I’m right, aren’t I?”

Klaus growled and tightened his grip around Damon’s heart. 

“Leave, now.  Next time I see you, I won’t be anywhere close to merciful.”

Klaus let go of Damon’s heart, pulling his hand out of Damon’s chest.  Damon slowly staggered back, glancing once at Cecelia before turning away and leaving.  Klaus made his way back to the bar, slumping slightly in his seat.  Cecelia knew he was in a mood so she decided not to say anything, rather resolving to pour them both another drink.  Moments later, Stefan and Rebekah walked into the bar together. 

“What the hell happened here?” Stefan asked as Rebekah brushed by, going to the bar to get herself a drink. 

“Your brother decided to pay a little visit here.”

“Damon…”

“Thankfully for him, your sister decided she wanted him alive.  It’s hard to keep my promise when he keeps showing up, Stefan.”

“I’ll get him to stop…”

“You’ve already tried that,” Klaus said, cutting Stefan off.

Klaus began to sound annoyed and on the verge of losing his patience.  Gloria walked into the room.

“I’m not even going to ask what happened.  I found where your necklace is.”

Gloria laid out a map with a tiny spot in Virginia circled.

“Well, would you look at that.  Seems we’re heading back to Mystic Falls.”

Stefan got a slightly nervous look in his eyes, which Klaus immediately caught onto.  Klaus flashed towards Stefan and snapped his neck.

“Huh, so you picked up he was hiding something, too?” Cecelia asked as she downed the rest of her drink.

“From the moment we left that little town.”

\----------

With the speed Klaus was driving, they made it to Mystic Falls in a little under 10 hours. 

“Oh, how I didn’t miss this town,” Cecelia said with a sigh.

Klaus wrapped his arm around Cecelia as they got out of the car.

“We’ll be out of here the second I can make my hybrids.”

Klaus pulled up to the high school.  Stefan had woken up once during the drive but Rebekah had promptly snapped his neck when he realized they were almost back in Mystic Falls.  Klaus had left Stefan with Rebekah and him and Cecelia went to the school.  They figured they should check there first before they checked the Boarding House.  They walked into the school, noticing a few students walking through the school even though it was nighttime. 

“How much do you want to bet this is going to have something to do with the doppelgänger?”

“And why do you suggest that, love?”

Klaus had stopped walking and was leaning towards Cecelia.

“Because my brothers are fools when it comes to doppelgängers.”

Klaus chuckled.

“And what would you like as reward for guessing correctly?”

Cecelia’s eyes sparkled and she leaned in so their faces were mere centimeters from one another’s.

“I’m sure you can think of something.”

Cecelia was about to kiss Klaus when she heard a door open and they pulled away from one another.  She couldn’t help the smirk that practically split her face open when none other than Elena walked into the hallway. 

“Well, I guess you’ve won, love.  There’s the girl of the hour.”

Elena froze when she heard Klaus’ voice.

 “Klaus… Cecelia.”

“You’re supposed to be dead.  What are we going to do about that?  You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart.  The whole point in breaking the curse was to create more hybrids, but how can I do that if the doppelgänger is still alive?”

He stalked towards Elena.  Cecelia wandered around the hall, glancing around to see if any of Elena’s friends were coming.

“If you’re going to kill me, just do it.”

“Not until I know I’m right.  But I’m sure I can make you suffer in the meantime.”

He grabbed Elena by the arm, dragging her into the gym.  Cecelia held the door open for them.

“Attention seniors, prank night is over,” Klaus shouted in a fake accent.  “Head home.”

He pushed Elena ahead of him and turned back to Cecelia.

“Make two stay.”

Cecelia nodded and closed the door before the last two students could leave.

“What now?” Cecelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, it’s up to you, love.  I know you like to play with your food.”

Cecelia smirked before compelling the two students.  She turned to the girl first.

“Pick up your foot.”

Then she turned to the guy who looked terrified.

“If she puts her foot down…” Cecelia trailed off as she glanced at Klaus who was grinning at her.  “Beat her to death.”

“Now that’s more like it.”

Elena gasped.

“You don’t have to hurt anyone,” she pleaded before turning towards Cecelia.  “Please, Cecelia.  You wouldn’t want to…”

Cecelia merely rolled her eyes, cutting off Elena’s pleading.

“Oh, come on.  You don’t know me, sweetheart.  I’m not into sorority girls and bunnies… well, maybe the occasional sorority girl.  I’m not _that_ picky.”

After a while, the girl’s foot started to waver.

Cecelia smirked.

“You can keep it up a little longer,” she taunted.

Elena turned away from her in disgust.

“Where’s Stefan?”

“He’s on a bit of a time out,” Klaus responded.

The door to the gym opened.  Bonnie and Matt walked in.

“Bonnie! Get out of here!”

Cecelia flashed towards them, blocking their way to leave.

“Good, you’ve finally shown up,” Klaus said before turning to the compelled students and reversed Cecelia’s compulsion.  “You two can relax.”

He walked over until he was standing in front of Bonnie.

“I assume you’re to blame for Elena being alive?”

“You’re right.  If you’re going to blame anyone, blame me.”

“Oh, there’s no need to blame anyone.  But your witchy interference has caused me some issues.  You’re going to fix my problems.”

Cecelia heard some slight commotion outside the gym and opened the door as Rebekah stormed in with Tyler.  Cecelia couldn’t help but glare at the werewolf that bit her.

“I’d like to introduce you to my sister, Rebekah.  Let me warn you, she can be quite mean.”

Cecelia giggled slightly and Rebekah glared at her brother.

“Don’t be an ass,” she said as she shoved Tyler to Klaus and turned to glare at Cecelia.  “Both of you.”

“Don’t hurt him!” Elena shouted.

“Let me put this simply.  Every time I sire a hybrid, they die.  It turns out quite horribly.  Blood pouring from the eyes, pain, and then the eventual death.”

Klaus bit his wrist and fed his blood to Tyler before snapping his neck.

“No!”

“Now, I need you to find a way for me to turn hybrids, Bonnie.  You ought to hurry for not just Tyler’s sake, but dear Elena’s as well.”

\----------

Cecelia sat down on the bleachers, leaning back on her hands. 

“How long is this gonna take?”

Cecelia picked at her fingernails, barely paying attention as Klaus stalked over to her, leaning down until he was eye level.  He reached forward and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Love,” he started.

Cecelia looked up, her eyes widening as she noticed how close Klaus’s face was to hers.

“We’ll be done when I say we’re done.”

Cecelia rolled her eyes and refrained from saying anything as Stefan walked into the gym.

“Stefan…” Elena said from across the gym.

“Come to save your damsel in distress, mate?”

Stefan walked towards Klaus.

“I’ve come to ask for your forgiveness and pledge my loyalty.”

“You mean the pledge you’ve already broke.”

Klaus circled Stefan as it was clear Stefan was trying to come up with any kind of solution.  Cecelia could only stare wide-eyed at her brother’s audacity.

“Elena means nothing to me.  I’ll do whatever you ask.”

“In that case, let’s drink on it,” Klaus said as he gestured to the two students.  “Kill them.  Cecelia, hold her,” Klaus continued to say as he gestured towards Elena who was trying to make her way to Stefan.

 “No!  Stefan, don’t do it!  He won’t hurt me!”

Cecelia sped over to Elena, frustrated with how the girl just wouldn’t give up.  She backhanded her hard enough that a small cracking sound could be heard and Elena collapsed onto the floor with a thud.  Stefan rushed towards them, pushing his sister into the wall.  Stefan went to help Elena but Cecelia flashed towards him, only to have him grip her neck in an attempt to break it.  This only served to piss off Cecelia further.  She let out a growl and went to attack him when Klaus came over, grabbing Stefan by his throat. 

 “She means nothing to you?  You know, I lived by your word the entire summer.  Not once did I have to resort to this.”

Klaus stared at Stefan in the eyes, compelling him.

“Stop fighting.”

“Don’t do this,” Stefan begged.

“Nik…” Cecelia said automatically. 

“Shut up, Cecelia.  You’ve stopped me from harming both your brothers and look where it’s got me.  Not just me, but us.  Why did you almost die from a werewolf bite?  He was about to break your neck mere moments ago.”

Cecelia didn’t respond, just looked down at the ground.

“Or why you even wanted to turn in the first place?”

 

_Cecelia wiped at her eyes, barely able to keep up with the onslaught of tears.  She fell to the ground with a thud, lazily running a hand through the grass while she wiped tears away with the back of her other hand.  She couldn’t believe what she had heard Damon and Stefan say.  She had been about to walk into the dining room for dinner when she heard her brothers’ voices.  Neither of them ever stood up for her when their father yelled at her or backhanded her for the littlest indiscretion.  For a long time, she believed it was just because they were younger than her, but this had confirmed her worst fears.  Her brothers were sitting in the dining room complaining about her, how she was a waste, how it was a pain to have her as their sister.  Damon was making it clear that he couldn’t wait to be out of the house, away from both their father and her.  He had grouped her with their father, that monster of a man.  It wasn’t enough that she had to endure years of abuse from her father, but now she was at the receiving end of it from her brothers.  All Stefan had done was chuckle and agree with his brother, wishing out loud that he could also join the army to escape their “wretched father and sister”.  This was just too much for Cecelia to handle._

_It wasn’t until Katherine had arrived that Cecelia finally believed she had someone in her home who was on her side.  It didn’t even matter that Katherine was clearly stringing her brothers along.  Cecelia wanted her brothers to be happy, but that didn’t mean they didn’t deserve a bit of retribution for the pain they had caused her.  The moment Katherine arrived, she did whatever she could to defend and protect Cecelia.  Even as she spent more time with Cecelia’s brothers, she still made time for the Cecelia, whether it was going out into town with her or wasting the day out in the forest, just sitting there with one another.  If Cecelia was being honest with herself, she’d even wondered if what she felt for Katherine was more than friendship.  Those thoughts quickly vanished when she realized it wasn’t friendship, but rather the love one had for a sibling.  Cecelia knew she wouldn’t ever be able to handle going back to the way things were before Katherine’s arrival._

Cecelia looked away.

“I’m sorry.  I don’t know why I said that.”

“Cecelia, please,” Stefan begged his sister but Klaus grabbed his face to force him to look back towards him.

“All I want is your allegiance, and now I’ll have it.  Do exactly as I say.  You will not run or hide.  You will only obey.  Now kill them, Ripper.”

Stefan’s fangs were exposed and he rushed over to the students, tearing into the girl’s neck first.  As Stefan began to drink from the second student, Rebekah stormed in.  She flashed towards Elena, grabbing her by her throat. 

“Where is my necklace?”

Rebekah growled and bit into Elena’s neck.

“Knock it off,” Klaus shouted as he pulled Rebekah away.

“Calm down Rebekah.  What happened?” Cecelia asked.

“She has my necklace.  I saw it in a picture.  Now I want it back.”

Klaus turned to Elena and compelled her,

“Where’s the necklace, sweetheart?”

“Katherine stole it,” she answered automatically.

“Katerina.  Of course.  As fond as you might be of her, Cecelia, I’m going to end up killing your dear little friend one of these days.”

Klaus walked over to the scoreboard and turned the timer on. 

“If Bonnie isn’t back in twenty minutes, I want you to feed on Elena, Stefan.  If she tries to leave, break her spine.”

Cecelia stole a glance at her brother who was clearly freaking out.  She shook her head at him sadly.  He’d find no help from her.  She spun around and followed Klaus as he walked out of the gym. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens. Klaus compels Stefan, Cecelia has a flashback, and Micheal dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this super long chapter!

Cecelia walked out of the school.  She needed some air to clear her head.  She must have been so focused on her thoughts that she didn’t notice Klaus placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him. 

“What seems to be on your mind?”

Cecelia looked up, startled by his appearance.

“I worry about my brothers.  Isn’t that silly of me?  At the end of the day, they will always pick some girl.  Whether it be Katherine or Elena.  Not just that, but they will even put one another before me.  I’m merely at most a secondary thought.  And yet here I am, worrying if he’ll kill his precious Elena.”

Her last comment was filled with more bitter resentment than she ever thought she would have for her brothers.  She shook her head, staring off past Klaus.  Klaus gripped her hand and pulled her into a kiss.  He pulled away slowly.

“We will always care for our family, regardless of what they do.”

Cecelia nodded and leaned her head against Klaus’ chest until they both heard someone coming.  They turned around to see Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy going into the school.

“Come back in if you’re ready,” Klaus said softly and kissed her on the forehead.

He walked back into the school.  Cecelia sat down on the lawn, picking at strands of grass, unsure of if she’d ever be ready.  After over a century, she still hadn’t forgiven her brothers for things that felt slightly frivolous in comparison to their lives now.  Then again, they still acted the same with her to some degree.  She’d always love them, but she also knew she needed to come to terms with that.  After a while, she finally shrugged away the thoughts and made her way back into the gym.  Just as she was walking in, Klaus was in the middle of a rant.

“… The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this girl.  What’s she done for you?  Turn you against your brother?  Make your sister resent you even more, if that’s even possible.  Why don’t you just turn it off.”

“No!” Stefan shouted.

“You’re strong, but you’re not that strong.  Turn.  It.  Off,” Klaus said as he compelled Stefan.

Cecelia felt torn as she watched Klaus compel her brother.  Cecelia could feel tears blurring her vision.  This had completely washed her previous thoughts out of her mind.

“How could you do this to him?  That’s too far…”

Cecelia choked up as Klaus growled at her.

“Do I need to compel you too?”

Cecelia spun away, not responding to Klaus.  He made his way towards her, spinning her around to face him.  He gripped her chin, tilting her face up. 

“I believe I asked you a question, love.”

He wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down Cecelia’s cheek.

“I know you try to see the best in your brothers, but when will you see the truth?  When their selfish actions endanger you, kill you?”

Cecelia nodded as Klaus wiped away another tear.

“I’m trying… I really am,” she said as her voice broke slightly. 

 

_Cecelia let the man twirl her around as she danced.  It was the mid 1940’s.  For all this man knew, she was just another young woman having fun.  She pulled away from the man after a while and walked over to the bar.  She slid onto a stool and ordered a drink.  After throwing back her drink, she turned around, leaning against the bar.  She scanned the room, spotting her brother.  She wondered if Damon had told Stefan she was still alive.  She walked over to him, clearing her throat._

_“Hello, brother.”_

_He looked over at her with little emotion crossing his face._

_“Huh, Damon wasn’t lying.”_

_She starred her brother in disbelief.  At least Damon had been slightly pissed and happy to see her.  Stefan barely blinked an eyelash.  She watched him for a minute, before realizing what was up.  She knew from experience what that look meant.  Part of her still knew it deeply._

_“You shut off your humanity?”_

_Stefan glanced at her._

_“Wish I could’ve done this when you ‘left’ me with Damon, Katherine, and our father.”_

_“Stef.  I didn’t mean to…”_

_“Actually, I wish I could’ve done this while you were still around.  I mean, you were kind of a bitch.  I’d ask what you’ve been up to, but I don’t particularly care.”_

_Cecelia scoffed._

_“Wow.  You are such an ass.”_

_Cecelia walked away but halted when Stefan called out._

_“Oh Celia!  Since you left, you missed out on a lot.  Did Damon mention I killed our father?  Cause I did.  But then again, he was a bit of an ass too, right?”_

_Cecelia’ couldn’t care less about their father’s death, but just the way Stefan said it made her burned holes into her brother with her gaze._

_“I guess that’s where you got it from.”_

_Cecelia strolled away._

 

 “I remember my brother without his humanity.  I didn’t care much for him like that.”

“He’s not much different from you on a bad day, love,” Klaus joked.

Cecelia scowled.

“But I still have my humanity on…”

“Barely,” Klaus interrupted.  “You are ruled by what you love.  Everything you don’t is second fiddle, if you even give it that much thought.”

Cecelia looked at him, slightly stunned.  He might’ve been right in a way, but she wasn’t about to admit that as Klaus continued.

“You turned off a part of your humanity a long time ago.  You’re a bit like Elijah, love.  You pick and choose.  You have ‘morals.’  Maybe you’ve just been telling yourself its desensitization or time has made you a cynic, but I know better.  I’ve known you long enough to know exactly when this happened.  To know that one day, a long time ago in Italy, you just had enough.  I remember coming home to a beautiful woman tangled in bloody sheets, bodies scattered across the room.  And stretched across your face was the most beautiful and peaceful smile.”

Klaus caressed Cecelia’s face.  She was lost in his eyes, remembering the moment as if she was back there, sinking her teeth into the necks of her maids and every man she managed to lure into the room. 

“It had nothing to do with Katerina leaving you, or missing your brothers.  It was just that you were tired.  You decided you were done with the rules that made your human life a misery.  And so, you locked them all away.  But I bet you, if I looked into that pretty head of yours, I would probably find it all locked behind some door, just waiting to burst out.”

Klaus’ last comment snapped Cecelia out of her trip down memory lane.  She stopped walking, causing Klaus to also stop.

“That’s where your wrong.  They aren’t locked behind any door.  You know why?  Because I promised myself I would never regret my actions.  I would only do what would help me and those I love.

With that, Cecelia turned to continue walking, deciding she was done playing with high schoolers.  She would wait for Klaus in his car.

\----------

When Klaus finally came back to the car, he had Elena’s unconscious body with him, placing her in the back of the car.  From the school, he’d driven them to the hospital so Klaus could drain Elena of her blood.  Now, Cecelia was standing by Klaus’ car, waiting for him to walk out of the hospital.  She stood with her arms crossed.  She couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed by Klaus’ comment at the school and by her brother’s stupid and reckless behavior.  All this for some human?  She spotted Klaus walking out of the hospital with a smirk on his face, but it quickly fell.

“Sorry, sis.  This isn’t personal.”

Damon snapped Cecelia’ neck. 

Klaus sped over, catching Cecelia and placing her in his car. 

“You know, it’s getting harder and harder to keep my promise not to kill you.”

“Enough, where’s Elena?”

Klaus smirked. 

“She’s making a donation to a greater cause,” Klaus said as he stood in front of Damon.  “Sorry, mate, but you can’t interfere.”

“Your gonna have to kill me, cause I’m not letting this happen.”

“Well, I don’t think it counts if you’re asking for it.”

Klaus threw Damon against the hood of the car.  He plunged his hand into Damon’s chest, gripping his heart.

“Don’t you want to hear about your friend Mikael?”

“And what would you know about Mikael?” Klaus said stoically.

“Just that he knows you and your sister are here.”

“Your bluffing,” Klaus growled.

“Katherine and I found him in a cemetery in Charlotte.  Consider it our leverage.”

Klaus pulled his hand out of Damon’s chest and shoved him away from his car before driving off. 

\----------

Cecelia woke up in the back of the car and noticed Klaus was driving somewhere.  She sat up, glancing out the window.

“Where are we?”

“On route to Portland,” Klaus said whilst glancing back at Cecelia.

“Nik,” she groaned as she climbed over the seat to sit in the passenger’s seat.  “People typically don’t just take people with them when they decide to drive across the country.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. 

“Well, thanks to your brother, you weren’t exactly in the position to object coming along.”

Cecelia sighed and grumbled something unintelligible under her breath.

“Why Portland?”

“Well, it’s quite nice once you get past the healthy people.  And it happens to be a breeding ground for werewolves.”

Cecelia sighed while she cracked her neck and stretched. 

“Do we at least have time for a snack?”

Klaus reached behind his seat and pulled out a blood bag, tossing it to Cecelia.

“Drink up.  We’ve got quite the drive ahead of us.”

\----------

“So, he just left with your sister?” Elena asked.

“Well, I might’ve broken her neck first…”

“Damon…” Elena groaned.

“She would’ve stopped me from helping you!  As far as we’re concerned, she’s Team Klaus just as much, possibly even more, than his sister.”

“What’s this I hear about Klaus?” Stefan asked as he walked in.

“Oh great, Klaus’ other lapdog.  What are you going to do?  Tell master we’re gossiping about him?”

Stefan rolled his eyes.

“Like he would care about what you have to say.  I’m just here to watch over Elena, make sure you don’t do anything stupid that’ll get her killed.”

“Great,” Damon said in annoyance as Stefan left.  “Klaus now has both my siblings brainwashed.”

\----------

Klaus pulled the car over and sped around to open Cecelia’s door.  He took her hand, leading her out of the car. 

“After you.”

“What a gentleman,” Cecelia responded and stretched onto her toes to kiss him.  “Now what?”

“We find werewolves,” Klaus responded with a smirk.  “Luckily for us, I have a few sources so this shouldn’t take nearly as long as it did last time.”

\----------

Klaus managed to find werewolves to turn and he planned to continue until he got a call from Stefan.

“What do you want?” he practically growled as Cecelia laid next to him on the bed, her hands tracing Klaus’ tattoos. 

“You know, I think I want a tattoo…” Cecelia murmured as she began placing kissed down Klaus’ torso.

He merely raised an eyebrow as he stayed silent, listening to Stefan speak.

_“Mikael_

_is dead.”_

Klaus froze as Stefan continued to explain. 

“Put my sister on,” Klaus said calmly after Stefan finished.

_“Nik, it’s all true.  He’s dead.”_

“I’ll be home soon, dear sister.”

Klaus sat up, causing Cecelia to reluctantly sit up too.

“What was that?”

“You weren’t listening in?  What, too in thought about your tattoo?”

Cecelia shrugged.

“That and I had other things on my mind,” she purred suggestively.

Klaus smirked before speaking.

“Mikael is dead.”

“How?” Cecelia managed to respond whilst in shock.

“Apparently, Elena stabbed him.  I couldn’t care less.  I just can’t wait to see his dead bod lying at my feet.”

He pulled Cecelia into a kiss, which she eagerly met and deepened.

“Let’s pack up.  We need to go back to Mystic Falls.”

“Please,” Cecelia responded as she pushed Klaus down.  “I think Mikael will still be dead if you just give me at least half an hour.”

“Fine, but then I expect to hear about this tattoo.”

Cecelia laughed as she placed her legs on either side of his bare thighs.

“Please.  You say that as if you aren’t already getting something out of this,” she quipped as she went down on him, taking him in her mouth and Klaus moaned.

\----------

They made it back to Mystic Falls in record time.  Klaus had called ahead to instruct his hybrids to set up a party to celebrate the occasion.  They drove up to the house when Cecelia spotted Stefan.  She couldn’t help but feel like he was planning something stupid with Damon.

“Quite the party,” Stefan said as they got closer.

“I’ve been planning my father’s funeral for a thousand years.”

“So, what are you going to do now?”

Cecelia stared hard at her brother.  Now she knew something wasn’t right.  Stefan was trying to stall for some reason.

“Now I reunite my family.”

“The people you lug around in caskets?”

Klaus scoffed.

“That does not matter anymore, although you are in no position to criticize how I treat my family.  Mikael is dead.  Bygones will be bygones.  Which reminds me, where is my sister?”

“Don’t know.  I thought she was coming with Matt.”

Klaus narrowed his eyes.  Cecelia scoffed at her brother’s blatant lying.

“Be honest with me, Stefan.  Where is my sister?”

“I said I have no idea.  Do you want me to bring you to your father?”

“It wouldn’t be a party without the guest of honor.  Bring me him.”

Stefan looked like he was going to walk away before he paused.

“What’s in it for me?  My freedom from your compulsion?”

“You want your freedom,” Klaus said with a smirk.  “Once he’s dead and his weapon is destroyed, you can have your freedom.”

Stefan stalked away.  Klaus turned to Cecelia with a hand held out.

“Let’s enjoy the party.”

\----------

Cecelia and Klaus were laughing as he threw another ping pong ball into a cup of beer.

“Drink up,” he said with a smirk.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you are trying to get me drunk.”

Klaus walked up to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in.

“Love, I wouldn’t have to get you drunk to get you on board with what I have in mind for our own private celebration.”

He pulled her into a kiss but was interrupted when someone cleared their throat.

Mindy, one of his hybrids, was standing in the doorway.

“You have a visitor.”

“Tell my visitor I’m on the brink of victory.”

“He said his name is Mikael.”

Klaus’ face fell slightly.

“Then we mustn’t keep him waiting.”

He reluctantly let go of Cecelia and stalked to the front door of the mansion.

“Hello, Niklaus.”

“Hello, Mikael,” Klaus said as he glared at Mikael from the doorway.  “I’d ask you to come in, but you can’t.”

“You can always be a man and come outside, Niklaus.”

“Or I can stand here and watch as my hybrids tear you apart.”

Cecelia peaked out from behind Klaus as hybrids started to surround Mikael.

“They can’t kill me.”

“No, but it should be amusing to watch.”

Mikael scoffed at Klaus’ over-confidence.  He looked at the girl behind Niklaus and smirked.

“Well, well, well, who might that be?  Another one of your abominations or have you finally found someone as wretched and idiotic as you?”

Klaus growled.

“Don’t you dare speak about her like that!”

Mikael snarled.

“Enough of this!  This ends now!”

Mindy ran by and grabbed Cecelia by the arm.  She flung her towards Mikael, who easily caught her, tugging her towards him.

“I’ll kill her!”

Klaus growled.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Do not tempt me, Niklaus.”

Mikael gripped Cecelia by her throat and pulled out a sparkling dagger with symbols engraved on the grip and rigged lines on the metal end.  He held it tightly and plunged it into Cecelia’s chest.  To make matters worse, he twisted the knife sharply, tearing into her skin even more. 

Cecelia clenched her teeth, trying to refrain from shouting out in pain, but it was useless.  She sobbed as the pain from the knife wound ripped through her chest. 

“No!” Klaus growled as he felt himself being stabbed with a white oak stake. 

Damon was backing away from him after stabbing him, but then he was pushed away by Stefan.  Stefan pulled out the dagger.  Mikael let go of Cecelia, throwing her off to the side.  Her eyes fluttered and she felt darkness surround her.  Klaus flashed over to Cecelia, catching her before she hit the ground.  She opened her eyes for a second, just long enough to speak to Klaus.

“Kill him…”

Klaus nodded before rushing towards Mikael.

“Goodbye, Mikael.  I shall enjoy this,” Klaus growled.

Klaus plunged the white oak stake into Mikael before flashing back over to Cecelia.  Her eyes were completely shut and her pulse was slowing.  Something was wrong.  He growled in frustration and picked her up in his arms bridal style.  He immediately flashed away before anyone could speak.

\----------

Cecelia woke up in a haze.  She looked around the room.  There wasn’t much in the room, but she spotted one of Klaus’ paintings on an easel and another leaning against the wall.  She lazily made her way off the bed and out of the room.  When she reached the steps, she had to grip the railing tightly to keep from falling.  She walked down the steps expecting to find Klaus alone, but once she made it all the way down the steps, she found he wasn’t alone. 

“Elijah, Kol, Rebecca?”

The siblings froze, shocked that she made it down the steps.

“Cecelia?  You shouldn’t be down here,” Elijah said as he stood up from his seat.

Cecelia blushed at Elijah’s concern and made her way towards them, sitting beside Klaus.  He quickly wrapped an arm around her.

“Elijah is right,” he said quietly to her, brushing his hand against Cecelia’s cheek.

Cecelia only moved away slightly when they heard a chuckle.

“I see you’re still forgiving our brother for being a pompous arse, although that’s merely him being himself,” Kol quipped. 

Cecelia was about to retort back as she smirked, but then her smirk fell.  She placed her head against Klaus’ shoulder.  She tilted her head up.

“What’s happening…” she muttered.

Her eyes fluttered and shut.  Her head fell forward, but Klaus quickly caught her, pulling her body into his and holding her up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Comments always appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecelia wakes up, but it seems her injuries are far worse than they seemed.

Cecelia woke up an hour later.  Unlike before, she was now laying on the couch with her head in Klaus’ lap.  She could feel one of his hands tracing patterns on her arm and another combing through her hair.  As she opened her eyes, she saw Klaus looking down at her intently.  She looked beside them to see his siblings along with one she had yet to meet all watching her. 

“What’s wrong with her?”

Klaus looked at Rebekah in annoyance.

“I don’t know.  She fainted after Mikael attacked her.”

“What did he do?” Elijah asked as he noticed Cecelia opening her eyes.

“Choked me.  Stabbed me with some freaky dagger,” she responded, wincing at the soreness of her throat.

Cecelia clutched her chest as it began to ache, slowly progressing to a searing pain. 

“Agghh!” she screamed.

“What’s wrong?” Rebekah said as she shot up from her seat to kneel beside Cecelia.

Cecelia just groaned in response, unable to speak from the pain.  On instinct, Klaus lifted her shirt up to under her breasts to see the injury wasn’t healing.  Klaus bit into his wrist and pressed it against her lips to see if his blood might help the healing.  It took a few moments, but Cecelia finally began to drink.  The wound and marks on her neck began to heal and fade away.  Cecelia let go of Klaus’ wrist and pulled herself into sitting position.  She leaned against Klaus, pressing her forehead into his chest.

“Elijah, this shouldn’t have happened.”

Elijah nodded and got up to leave.

“I’ll get a witch here soon,” he said before turning to his siblings.  “We should let Cecelia rest.”

Before he reached the door, he turned around and spoke to Cecelia one more time.

“The dagger.  You called it ‘freaky’.  What did you mean by that?”

Cecelia lifted her head from Klaus’ chest.  She scrunched up her face before speaking softly.

“It had symbols along the hilt and the end was jagged.”

“Do you think you could draw them?”

Cecelia nodded as Elijah brought her a piece of paper and a pen.  She sketched as much as she remembered.  Elijah took the paper and nodded thanks before leaving.  Rebekah, Kol, and Finn made their way out of the room, leaving Klaus alone with a groggy Cecelia.

“What’s wrong with me?”

Klaus ran his hand through her hair, trying to soothe her.

“I’ll find out.  I promise you, this will all be alright.”

\----------

It had taken Elijah three days to get a witch to come.  Over those short days, Cecelia would get worse until Klaus gave her his blood to drink, and then she would be healed.  She wasn’t completely active, but she was able to walk throughout the house.  On the third day when the witch arrived, Cecelia was lounging on the sofa, her mouth latched onto Klaus’ neck.  She was wrapped around him in such a way that none of his siblings dared to walk into the room without wanting to bleach their eyes.  The witch walked in with Elijah, who promptly cleared his throat.  Klaus stretched his neck to look past Cecelia and he carefully unattached her from his neck. 

“This is Lucy Bennett.”

Cecelia perked up when she heard the name.

“Lucy?  What are you doing here?”

Lucy walked over and clutched Cecelia’s hand.

“I heard an old friend was in trouble.  Plus, I figure this would make us even after last time.”

Cecelia could sense the two Originals starring at them and decided to fill in the blanks.

“I managed to always keep in contact with the Bennetts.  Emily was always kind to me, so I figured I’d return the favor.  This one here got into a bit of trouble a few years ago though.  I had to kill quite a few vampires and witches.”

“Which I’ve thanked her many times for, but I prefer to return the favor in full.  By the way, I hear there’s a Bennet in this town.  Maybe I’ll look for her after this.”

Cecelia scoffed.

“Don’t waste your time.  She’s nowhere near as fun as your ancestors.”

Lucy made a face before frowning.

“Alright, let’s see what’s wrong.  I’ll need you to lay down and I’ll start the spell.”

Klaus got up, watching the witch carefully.  Cecelia may trust her, but he knew there were always people out to get him.  Cecelia laid down and Lucy began to chant.  Klaus and Elijah sat by waiting for a little over an hour when Lucy finished.  Cecelia was half asleep when Lucy walked over to the brothers with grim news.  Klaus stood.

“What’s wrong?”

“Based on the image Elijah showed me and the symptoms, I can tell you that it was no ordinary dagger.  Whoever made it cast a spell on it.  It was spelled to mess with a person’s genes.  It was cast to interact with the blood in someone’s system and because your blood was also in her system, it mixed the two together.  This caused a dormant werewolf gene to be generated in her body.  This has nothing to do with what is physically wrong with her right now though.  What is wrong now is that your blood in her system has caused her to be dependent on it.  She can only heal with your blood.  Blood addictions are extremely dangerous.  Once your blood is out of her system, she reverts back to not being healed.”

Klaus’ eyes widened and Elijah looked just as shock, but managed to compose himself to ask a question

“What can we do?”

“Well…” Lucy started hesitantly, “I was thinking of possible solutions, but I cannot directly cure this.  Blood addictions are typically fixed with separation and abstinence of blood, but in this case, it will only cause her pain and possible death.  Indirectly though, it’s possible.  I can perform a spell that will activate the werewolf gene, which should override the creation of the wound.  We’ll need the doppelgänger’s blood for the transition.  It’ll be painful, but it will fix this for good.  There is one thing though.”

“What might that be?” Klaus asked skeptically.

“She will need to die… it won’t be like the typically death needed to make a hybrid.  It’ll be closer to the death caused by a werewolf bit.  It’s going to be painful, almost torturous.”

“Can we do anything to prevent the pain, or at least lessen it,” Elijah asked.

Lucy thought for a moment, unsure of what to say.  Klaus spoke up.

“I can do it… if I go into her mind, that can lessen it.”

Lucy silently nodded.

“Okay.”

Klaus looked down at Cecelia, who was tossing and turning in pain whilst asleep.  He needed to be sure before doing this.

“You’re positive this will help her?”

“Absolutely.  I would never do anything that might put her at risk.”

Klaus nodded.

“When can this be done?”

“We can start now.”

\----------

Cecelia laid in bed, pain washing over her.  As Lucy performed the spell, Klaus laid beside her, his arm wrapped around her to ease her into what he wanted her to see and feel.

 

_Cecelia was lying in a meadow, almost like the one she visited while still human.  There were flowers around her.  She picked them up, one by one and intertwined them until she finally made them into a crown.  She placed it on her head before beginning to make another one.  She felt someone sit beside her.  She finished the second flower crown and placed it on the head of the person beside her._

_“I think it looks wonderful with your eyes,” she said with a light giggle._

_Klaus couldn’t help but smile and raise his eyebrows, looking up at the crown._

_“When I looked into your head, I never thought this is what I would see.  I thought there would be more of us and less clothes.”_

_Cecelia smiled and brought a hand up to rest on Klaus’ cheek._

_“Well, you clearly aren’t looking in the right places.”_

_“And here I thought you were going to say something sweet.”_

_Cecelia turned back to the flowers, plucking them one by one, becoming completely distracted._

Lucy finished performing the spell and it seemed to work.  Klaus was trying his best to use his powers to utilize her dreams to distract her, but it was still clear she was in pain.  According to Lucy, Cecelia was experiencing the pain of turning on a full moon, minus the actual transition.  Klaus stayed beside her the entire time, his arm wrapped around her.  Cecelia looked up at Klaus’ with her gaze unfocused.  She could feel something wash over her, a distant memory coming to the surface.

 

_Cecelia was sprawled across the grass, her head leaning back to look at the sky.  She wished she could be anywhere but here.  She just wanted to be away from her father and brothers.  She heard a rustling behind her and she jolted up, turning around in the process.  She was slightly startled to see a man standing nearby._

_“Pardon me, who might you be?”_

_He walked towards her slowly, standing a few paces away._

_“Forgive me if I’ve frightened you.”_

_“You don’t sound like you’re from here,” Cecelia said cautiously._

_“You’re quite right.  I am just passing through.”_

_He walked over and sat down next to Cecelia._

_“Oh.  What’s your name?”_

_“Nik.  And your's love?”_

_“Cecelia.”_

_Nik took Cecelia’s hand and kissed it.  She blushed lightly.  Klaus found her innocence enchanting, although it was clearly only on the surface.  Unlike most humans, her heart wasn’t racing.  She didn’t seem to fear him.  The two sat talking for what seemed like forever.  It was not until it was dark that they could hear someone calling for her._

_“Who might that be?”_

_Cecelia sighed._

_“My father.  He fears he’ll never be able to marry me off.  If it were up to him, he’d lock me away until a Fell or Gilbert comes asking for my hand.”_

_Nik hesitated for a moment before he took her face into his hands.  He stared into her eyes, compelling her._

_“What do you want from life?”_

_“I don’t want to marry one of those boring fools in town.  I want to travel, leave this place.  I want to live my life for me.  And I want to fall in love with someone, that no matter what happens, I will always come back to them because our love for one another is that strong.”_

_Nik smiled and continued to compel her._

_“In that case, you will do whatever you must so that you can live your life happily, forever.  You will travel everywhere you desire, Italy, France, and so many more places.  And you will find your true love and always come back to them, regardless of what they do, because you forgive those you love.”_

_Cecelia nodded._

_“You will forget I was here.  You fell asleep in the clearing.  This was just a dream.”_

_When Klaus finished, he was gone, almost as if he was never even there.  The only trace of him were remnants of dream Klaus as the form of a dream left in the place of their interaction.  In the dream, Klaus’ features were slightly distorted.  Regardless, it would be a dream Cecelia would think of when she was unsure of what to do.  Cecelia glanced around, as if she was looking for someone.  She clumsily stood up and reluctantly made her way home._

“I knew you before I turned?” she said with tears falling down her face.

She wasn’t sure if she was crying from the pain or the emotions linked to the memory she was remembering.

“Yes… I guess the transition has brought the memory to the surface.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me or make me remember?”

Her eyes were big as she looked at Klaus in curiosity.

“We had met one another again and you never mentioned anything.  I had no way of knowing how the dream would impact you.  Plus, I was quite glad to have even met you again.  I had no way to know you would be turned.”

Cecelia looked at Klaus with total adoration in her eyes.  She winced slightly from pain, but smiled again.  She spoke without hesitation.

“Yes.”

Klaus looked at her in confusion before his eyes widened with understanding.

“It took how many years?  The first time I tried I didn’t get to pop the question and the last time I saw you, I worried asking you would scare you away.  This time I don’t even need to ask?”

Cecelia just smiled calmly.

“All this did was make me realize how much I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with you, no matter how long or short it might be.”

Klaus made a slight face before smirking.

“About that, love.  My blood seems to have affected you quite a lot.”

“Klaus.  What does that mean?”

Klaus spoke carefully, measuring his words.

“Two things have changed.  You’re a hybrid due to Lucy’s spell.  But because of the amounts of my blood in your system, Lucy mimicked what I am a bit too well.  You are now an Original, for all intense purposes.”

When Klaus finished speaking, Cecelia’s eyes were wide and teary.

“I … I don’t know how I… I don’t know what to say.”

Klaus shushed her as she turned into his body. 

“It’ll be okay, love.”

For a moment, Klaus believed Cecelia might be crying out of sorrow, but then she flung herself onto Klaus, wrapping her arms around him.  She pressed her lips to his.

“Of course it will be alright.  I have you.”

Klaus smiled, kissing Cecelia back and pulling her in closer.

\----------

Damon paced back and forth nervously. Stefan might have finally turned his humanity back on, but he was still struggling with everything.  For now, Damon would have to care enough for the two of them. 

“What’s wrong?” Elena asked in concern. 

“I might be slightly worried about my sister.   Or maybe that’s just me trying to make up for the lack of caring from vacant Stefan.”

Elena hesitated for a moment before speaking.

“Then you should go look for her.  Just try not to get into any more trouble, Damon.”

Damon nodded. 

“Alright.  I’m going to go find her before the big bad wolf kills her or something.”

\----------

Cecelia woke up feeling better than she had in a while.  Thanks to a potion Lucy whipped up before she left, she slept for a full day and a half.  The easiest way for her to recover without feeling too much pain was to sleep through it all, which was fine for Cecelia.  As she woke up, she found Klaus was no longer beside her.  She quickly got dressed and practically skipped down the stairs.  She wandered about until she found Klaus standing by the window looking out into the backyard. 

“I’m feeling a lot better,” Cecelia said as she walked over to him. 

 “I can see that.  Who let you out of bed?”

“I did,” Cecelia said with a smirk.

Klaus chuckled. 

“In that case, where do you think you’re going?”

“As much as my brothers drive me crazy and I’ve wanted to kill them multiple times over the years, I figure they might want to know I’m alive.  Or at least I’m assuming from the amounts of messages Damon has left on my phone.”

“Really…” Klaus half growled half sighed.

“Yes.  I’m going.  This is something I need to do, Nik, at least for me.”

Cecelia had every intention to walk out the door, but found herself halting when Nik spoke.

“Wait.  I’ll come with you.  I don’t trust your brothers.”

“Fine,” Cecelia said as she waited by the door.

After much discussion and Klaus getting the final say, they ended up going to the Grill to look for them first.  They spotted Damon sitting at the bar with Ric.

“Where the hell can she be?” they overheard Damon say in annoyance.

“Right here, brother.”

Damon and Ric looked up in shock to see Cecelia there.  Cecelia sat down next to Damon as Klaus sat beside her.

“You had to bring along the devil.”

Klaus rolled his eyes.

“Really Damon?  No, ‘how are you?’ or ‘hello’?  Just straight to the insults.”

Klaus waved the bartender over to get them both a drink.

“Well, seeing as you’re here I’m assuming your fine.  It was just a little stab.  You were always the dramatic one.”

Cecelia couldn’t help but growl at his lax comments. 

“Actually, no it _wasn’t_ just some stab.”

Damon continued talking, completely ignoring Cecelia’s response. 

“Besides, I just needed to make sure this asshole didn’t eat you.  Stefan is, well, still an ass.  He turned his humanity back on but he still has issues.  And Elena’s been freaking out…”

“Do you honestly think I care about how Elena’s doing right now?”

At this point, Cecelia’s eyes turned bright yellow and black lines were visible under her eyes.

“What the hell, Celia?”

Damon and Alaric both looked completely shocked and leaned away slightly.  Klaus gripped Cecelia’s shoulder.

“Calm down.  Now.”

Cecelia’s eyes quickly shifted back to normal and the lines disappeared.  Her face flushed.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, although she wasn’t sure who she was apologizing to.

“How?” Alaric spoke up as Damon continued to stare at his sister.

“Mikael didn’t just stab me.  There was a spell and the only cure we could find was turning me into a hybrid.”

“What else?  I’ve known you for many years, Celia.  I can tell when you’re lying.”

Damon glared at his sister, knowing whatever she was about to say was possibly going to be worse.  Cecelia looked over at Klaus as if asking for help.

“Let’s just put it this way; she’s more like me and my family than she’s is yours.”

“You’re what?  An Original?”

“As far as you need to know, yeah mate.  She might as well be.  At least you know one of your siblings won’t die on you any time soon.”

For once in his life, Damon was totally speechless.  He tried to quickly recover. 

“Celia…”

“Oh, and I did die.  Again.”

Cecelia threw back her drink. 

“I need something stronger than that, Nik.”

“C’mon love, let’s go.”

“Please, Cecelia.  Wait…”

Damon reached out, grabbing Cecelia’s wrist.  She growled and tore her wrist from her brother’s grip. 

“There is nothing you can say that will justify your actions,” she growled.

“Love,” Klaus muttered quietly to her.

As much as he despised, her brothers, he knew Cecelia wouldn’t want to say anything that would truly damage her relationship with her brothers.  Cecelia ignored Klaus.

“Both you and Stefan can go to hell, Damon.  You know what, Elena should go with you.  Apparently, you care far more about her than you care about your own sister.”

With that, the two of them left, leaving Damon and Alaric stunned. 

“What the hell just happened?”

“Pretty sure I just lost my sister for good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter!
> 
> A note for all my in progress stories: Sorry about the lack of posting for other stories. I'm trying to write more for my Rumlow/OFC story, Tony/OFC, and I just need to edit a short story that is going to be added to the Peter Hale/OFC story. In the meantime, I've also had a spark of an idea for a new Klaus/OFC story. I'll be posting the first chapter of that one soon. I hope you enjoy it and as always, comments are appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecelia is going down a dangerous path.

Cecelia paced back and forth on the back porch of the house.  Klaus and Elijah watched her from inside.  Every once in a while, she paused.  Right now, it was one of those moments.  They watched as Cecelia answered her phone.  They carefully listened in to what she said.

“If it wasn’t for you and Damon’s incessant need to kill Klaus and protect your precious Elena, I wouldn’t have been almost killed!  You can take your half-assed apologies and shove them up your ass!... Go to hell!”

Cecelia growled, her eyes turned golden and black veins appearing beneath her eyes.  She looked down at her phone and flung it, cracking the banister in half.  The banister splintered and the phone broke it multiple pieces. 

“I would say it’s safe to assume her talk with her brother did not go as planned.”

Klaus watched as she picked up a piece of the banister and snapped it in half.

“Between her brother’s stupidity and the change…” Klaus said with a sigh, “she’s allowing her emotions to get the better of her.  Her brothers may warrant it sometimes, but they do not deserve the anger she is directing at them.  Nor do I believe she would want to direct it at them as she is now.”

“Niklaus, has she done anything?” Elijah asked urgently.

Elijah’s question was vague, but Klaus knew he what he was hinting at.

“So far, she’s only verbally confronted Damon.”

Klaus spoke quietly, making sure Cecelia would not hear their conversation from outside. 

“Do you think she will shut off her humanity?”

Klaus didn’t answer, but that was enough of a response for Elijah.

“What can I do to help?” Elijah asked, concern evident in his voice.

“Nothing, brother.  Aside from compelling her not to shut it off, I fear we can only be here for her.”

Elijah could tell his brother was frustrated with the situation.  He couldn’t do anything to help the woman he loved.  Cecelia picked up another piece of the broken banister, only this time she flung it at the tree so hard it lodged itself inside the trunk.  Klaus’ eyes darkened and he hurried outside.

“What’s wrong?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know, Nik.  I know you and Elijah were listening in before,” she said as she took her anger out Klaus.  “I can hear you inside too.”

Klaus tensed, his own irritation getting the better of him.

“Love, you ought to watch your tone.”

“Or what?  It’s not like you can kill me?” she said with aggression accenting every word. 

Klaus growled, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her against the wall of the house.

“No, but I promise you I’ll figure something out, love.”

Cecelia growled and swatted Klaus’ arm away.  She began to stalk away.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Away from you!” Cecelia spat at him.  “I believe I’ve got some unfinished business with my brothers and that insipid doppelgänger.” 

Elijah warily watched Cecelia leave the house as Rebekah and Kol walked in, confused by her sudden departure.

“Where’s she going?” Rebekah asked.

“To do something I fear she’ll regret,” Elijah said.

\----------

It didn’t take long for Cecelia to find her brothers since they were both at the Boarding House with Elena and her brother.  Every little bit of anger or frustration they had caused her had just built up and now it was about to all blow up in her brothers’ faces.  She stormed in, slamming the door behind her.

“Brothers!  Where are you?” she called out in a sing-songy voice.

Damon flashed towards her, surprised and thrown off to see her after their highly tense confrontation at the grill.

“Celia?  What are you doing here?” he asked hesitantly. 

“What?  I can’t just pass by to see you guys?”

Sarcasm seethed through her voice.  She walked past him, plopping herself onto a sofa and picking up the drink Damon had left on the coffee table.

Stefan, Elena, and Jeremy had been in the kitchen and heard Damon and Cecelia talking.  She could hear Elena and Stefan telling Jeremy to leave.  She glanced at Damon and then at Jeremy trying to sneak past to the front door.  She flashed towards him, snapping his neck.  Elena walked into the room and saw her brother dead in the hallway.  Even though he had the ring on to protect him, Elena couldn’t help but go to her brother.

“Jeremy!”

She ran to him, about to kneel down beside him, but Cecelia stopped her, pushing her against the wall.  She flashed over to get her glass of bourbon before flashing back to hold Elena against the wall by her throat. 

“Damon, do you have anything stronger?  Oh, I don’t know… maybe blood from a doppelgänger?  I heard from Nik it tastes delicious.”

Cecelia smirked as everyone tensed.  She could feel Elena’s pulse quicken.

“What do you want?” Stefan asked harshly. 

Stefan might have been freed from Klaus’ control and turned his humanity back on, but he was still having trouble fully controlling it. 

“What do I want, Stefan?  How about brothers that give a damn,” she growled.

Damon moved closer to her.

“We’re sorry Celia.  We do care about…”

Cecelia growled and tightened her hand around Elena’s throat.  Elena tried to claw at Cecelia’s hand, but it was no use.

“Elena?  Cause it sure isn’t me.  What, did you and Stefan get used to not having me around so you figured you might as well just find someone else.  I mean while you were at it, you replaced your sister and Katherine all in one with this one, huh?”

That quip threw away any attempt Damon was making at being civil.

“You know what, maybe we did!  It’s not as if you didn’t do the same.  You got yourself a boyfriend and a whole new family after you just up and deserted me and Stefan after Katherine turned you!”

Cecelia growled and then glowered at Stefan.

“What about you, Stef?  Anything you want to get out now too?”

Stefan shook his head in frustration.

“You’re still our sister…but I think Klaus has ruined you.”

Stefan spoke hesitantly, wanting to speak the truth but not cause Cecelia to act out, but it didn’t work.  Cecelia threw the glass at Stefan, faster than he could dodge it.

“Stefan!” Elena tried to cry out but was cut off as Cecelia tightened her grip.

Cecelia slammed Elena’s head into the wall with a thud.  Elena slumped against the wall, collapsing onto the ground.  Damon flashed towards his sister, but she quickly backhanded him.  She flashed forward, breaking a leg off the coffee table and lodged it into Damon’s chest, grazing his heart.  Damon gripped the wood protruding from his chest, trying to pull it out.  Stefan tried to distract his sister by rushing towards her, but she dodged him and pushed him forward from behind.  Cecelia walked back to Damon, her heels clicking against the wood floor.  She pressed down on the wooden table leg with no emotions across her face.  Damon groaned and began to beg.

“Please, Celia… Please!”

Cecelia reached down and pushed on the make-shift stake more before breaking off the piece sticking out and jabbing it into Stefan, who had been trying to sneak up on her again.  The stake went into Stefan’s neck.  She heard a gurgle of noise come from him as he fell, and after a few moments of struggling to do so, he pulled out the stake.  He measly flung it towards her, only for Cecelia to roll her eyes and catch it easily.   She threw it into Stefan’s gut. 

“See you around, Stef.”

\----------

Klaus and Elijah walked into the Salvatore Boarding House only to be met with a bloody scene.  Klaus walked over and pulled the stake out of Damon as Elijah pulled out the stake in Stefan.  Elena was leaning against the wall, conscious with tears in her eyes.  She was staring at Jeremy’s lifeless body.  He’d yet to wake up.

“What happened here?”

“Your girlfriend’s what happened,” Damon muttered.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at Damon.

“Cecelia was here?”

Stefan nodded but there was something about his expression that made Elijah and Klaus want to probe more.

“She shut it off.”

Klaus’ face fell and he looked to Elijah in concern.

“I’ll go look for her.”

With that, Klaus flashed out of the house.  Elijah turned back to Stefan.

“Are you sure?”

Stefan sighed and stood up, leaning against the wall for support.

“There was nothing.  Her eyes were dull and I don’t think I’ve ever seen her look so…”

“Heartless?” Elijah filled in.

Stefan nodded.

Elena was helping Jeremy who was just waking up and Damon was pouring himself a drink.  Both were ignoring Elijah and Stefan.  It was clear they were through with Cecelia.  Damon accepted his sister was gone.  Stefan wasn’t nearly as sold on her being gone, nor did he truly believe Damon could just give up their only sister. 

“Can you help her?”

Elijah looked at Stefan sadly.

“I can try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus finds Cecelia and brings her home.

It took Klaus a few hours, but he eventually found Cecelia in a small bar a few miles outside of Mystic Falls.  At first, he thought the patrons had been compelled by how they didn’t look up when he walked in, but closer inspection revealed they were all either dead or unconscious.  Walking further in, he spotted Cecelia lounging in a booth, drinking from the arm of a woman laying half unconscious on the table.  She was surrounded by dead bodies, one or two even decapitated.  He sat down across from Cecelia, clearing his throat in annoyance when she didn't look up.  She raised her eyes slightly.  She took one last sip, ripping her fangs out of the woman so brutally she took out a chunk of the woman’s neck. 

"Huh, didn't see you there, Nik.  Did you want to share?" Cecelia asked innocently with a wink.  "Oh, I know, you want to go for a round?  We haven't in a while, but I put that down to almost dying due to my idiotic brothers' plans."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, trying to predict what she would do. 

"So, what?  You were just going to run off and binge?  Isn't that a bit too ripper Stefan for you?"

Cecelia rolled her eyes and stood up. 

"If you came here to turn my humanity on, which I can tell is probably the case regardless of your indirect questions, it's not going to happen.  Besides," Cecelia said as she spread her arms out to gesture to the bodies, "you do this with your humanity on, so it can't be that bad now, can it?"

She smirked, seemingly pleased with how she was pissing Klaus off.  Klaus growled lowly.

"C'mon Nik, have some fun."

Cecelia smiled, showing her fangs coated in blood.  Klaus stood up with a smirk. 

"Well, if you insist, love."

He flashed towards her and snapped her neck in one quick motion.  She slumped unconscious in his arms.  He picked her up and began to carry her outside.  He'd have to send a hybrid here to clean her mess up.  Better yet, he should just torch the place himself.  He did just that after placing Cecelia’s unconscious body in his car.

"Now, I love you Cecelia, but we're gonna have issues if you keep this up," he murmured to himself as he began pouring gasoline. 

\----------

When Cecelia woke up, she was chained up and locked in a cellar.  Cecelia growled lowly, tugging at the chains, but it was useless.  She wasn't sure how long she'd been out, but she could already feel a burning feeling building in her throat.  She looked up, seeing the door swing open.  Klaus walked in, followed by Elijah.

"Now love, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Cecelia scoffed. 

"Don't you mean your way or torture, Nik."

Klaus kneeled to her eye level.  He reached out, gripping her chin in his hand quite painfully. 

"I have no qualms breaking you, love.  You know why?  Because you would be horrified by the things you've already done."

"I forgot, as long as it's to "protect" me than you'll do as you see fit without hesitation," Cecelia said to him and tried to pull her face away unsuccessfully. 

Klaus sighed and looked at Elijah, trying to refrain from looking as pained as he felt.  He held out his hand, to which Elijah handed him a stake. 

"Let's see how much pain it takes for you to turn it back on, love."

Klaus plunged the stake into her lower abdomen, clenching his fist to keep from showing any sympathy as Cecelia let out a growl. 

“Is that all you’ve got?  What, has the almighty Klaus Mikaelson gone soft?” Cecelia egged Klaus on, trying to see how long he could keep his anger at bay. 

Klaus held his hand out to Elijah, waiting for another stake.  Elijah stared at Cecelia with a closed off expression before handing over two more stakes.  Klaus didn’t hesitate as he threw one, pinning Cecelia’s thigh to the floor.  She bit her lip, holding in her scream. 

“C’mon, I know you can do better,” Cecelia said through her teeth.  “Just imagine I’m one of your siblings.  You never seem to hesitate to dagger them.”

Klaus growled, throwing the last stake into her upper chest, directly between her heart and her neck.  Her mouth gaped open, eyes widening.  Klaus froze for a moment, thinking it might have been too much.  He sped over, quickly pulling out the stake.  Cecelia looked up at him and smirked before started to laugh.

“I knew you didn’t have it in you.”

Klaus’ eyes darkened.  He leaned down, staring into her eyes as he plunged the stake back into her chest, watching her eyes widen as he pierced her heart.

“You’re just like me, love.  We can’t die.  I’ll do this for as long as I need to.”

\----------

A month later, Cecelia was still chained up in the cellar, humanity still off and with a few stakes in her body.  Klaus made his way downstairs every day, attempting to get Cecelia to turn on her humanity with different techniques.  He primarily stuck to torturing her, although he occasionally tried to appeal to different emotions.  After a month of torturing her, Klaus was onto plan two.  He prayed it would work, otherwise, he had no idea what he would do. He hadn’t wanted to ask her brothers for any help, but now here he was, leading Stefan and Damon down to the cellar.  Cecelia glared at them all as they entered. 

"What, did you two want to stab me in the back some more?"

She let out a huff of laughter.  Stefan walked towards her, trying to be more level with her.

"Please, Celia, just turn it back on.  I understand how this feels, but turning off your humanity won't help anything."

Cecelia's eyes softened for a moment. 

"You're right Stef," she said quietly before her eyes darkened again.  "The only thing that'll help will be you and Damon being out of my life for good."

She threw her head forward, slamming it into Stefan's.  He was disoriented for a moment as Cecelia ripped a stake out of her and threw it at her brother.  Klaus sped forward, blocking the stake and pushing Cecelia away, causing her to hit the wall.  With her weakened state, she slumped down, eyes fluttering shut. 

"I guess that didn't work," Damon muttered with a pained expression etched across his face. 

"I need her back, Damon."

"I do too!  But we tried to talk to her, and she won't even listen."

“We’ll just have to try again.  Hell, I’ll continue trying for as long as I have to…”

Klaus glanced at the two brothers and their seemingly unconscious sister and stepped outside the room for a moment. 

"I need her to turn her humanity back on.  She needs to know how sorry I am.  How sorry we both are."

Damon took a deep breath in.

"I just miss her so much.  I can't stand the thought of losing her again.  When she left us in 1864… you know how I felt, and then imagine how I must have felt finding her again decades later.”

Damon looked down at his sister, his sight blurring slightly from the tears threatening to fall. 

“She might’ve been a different person, but she was… she’ll always be my sister.  Our sister.”

Stefan nodded sympathetically.  Damon wasn’t one prone to tears, so for him to tear up like this meant he truly couldn’t stand seeing Cecelia like this. 

“Let’s go.  We can come back again tomorrow.  There doesn’t seem to be anything else we can do today.”

Damon followed Stefan to the doorway, pausing to look back at Cecelia.

“I promise I’m not giving up on you ever again.  You’re never going to be second to anyone.”

\----------

After he let Damon and Stefan out, Klaus made his way back downstairs to see if Cecelia was awake.  He opened the door to see Cecelia curled up on herself, tears streaming down her face.  She was staring at the wall, her face blank.  Klaus made to step forward and she immediately looked up.

“Nik… I’m so sorry,” she cried.  “Everything I said… I didn’t mean…”

Klaus sped over, crouching down to her level.  He immediately removed the remaining stakes in her, trying to cause the least amount of pain.  He then removed the chains, catching her as she threw herself into his arms.  Her arms wrapped themselves weakly around his neck, pulling her as close as possible to Klaus.

“How could I have said those things to you?  Or did that to my brothers?  I almost killed them.”

Klaus carried her upstairs to their bedroom, laying her down on the bed.  He ran his hand through her hair and held out his arm for her to drink from.  When she hesitated out of pity for herself, Klaus bit into his arm and pressed it against her lips, forcing her to drink.  Klaus could feel her tears hit his wrist as she drank. 

“It will be alright, love.”

Klaus wrapped his arm around her head, preventing her from pulling away.  Once she looked better, he let her pull away.

“I heard what my brothers said.  I hurt them, so much.  Damon was practically in tears!  I can’t continue to hurt them like this.  It’s not right.  And you too!  I… I’m so…”

Klaus leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. 

“You were not you.  There is nothing you have done that requires forgiveness.  I love you.”

Cecelia looked up at Klaus, meeting his eyes.

“I love you too.  Thank you.”

She leaned against him, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso.  They laid there for a few moments, Klaus noticing Cecelia was barely moving.  He leaned over to see she her eyes shut tightly.  He sighed and studied her sleeping features.  Thank God, she was back.  He hadn't wanted to mention it out loud, but he had been worried.  He was beginning to fear it might take years, decades, or even centuries for Cecelia to turn her humanity back on.  After she continuously left past over the century, he didn't want to spend another moment away from her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Another one will be up soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions and Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter than I usually post, but I couldn't help it. Hope you enjoy it!

Cecelia woke up feeling better than she had in a long time, but still slightly sorrowful.  She knew it would only go away if she apologized to her brothers.  They at least deserved that.  She turned and twisted in the sheets, realizing Klaus was nowhere to be seen.  He'd left a short floral dress for her, probably knowing she wouldn't want to stay in her bloodied clothes any longer.  She shed the bloody clothing and then pulled on the dress.  She curiously and slowly walked throughout the house until she made her way into the backyard.  Klaus was sitting on a bench, sketch pad in hand.  She walked up behind him, leaning over to see the sketch he was working on before looking up at the backyard.  He was drawing her laying in the backyard, her hair splayed out around her head, with little flowers poking through.  The flowers in the actual backyard had begun to bloom.  She never realized how pretty they were.  As if hearing her thoughts, Klaus spoke.  

"They're nothing like the ones in Italy."

He smiled as her eyes lit up at the mention of the place they had met, for what she now knew to be the second time.

"True," she began as she walked around and sat on the arm of the chair Klaus was sitting in, her legs hitting his.  "Will anything be as perfect as it was then?"

Klaus reached one hand out, running it over her bare knee.  Klaus looked at her, watching as her expression softened.  She looked like the girl he'd met over a century ago in that field.  The one who had already been through so much, and yet still saw beauty in the world.  Klaus placed his sketch pad down and stood.  

"What are you doing?"

"What I should have done decades ago."

Cecelia watched in awe as Klaus got down on one knee.  He reached into his shirt pocket, pulling out a ring that looked slightly aged.  She immediately knew this ring had to be the one he’d originally planned to decades ago. 

"Nik..."

"Cecelia, I love you so much.  I've known for a long time that I've wanted to marry you, wanted you by my side forever.  Every time you left, you were only solidifying my feelings.  You are family, to not just me, but my siblings.  For them to accept you so eagerly... it means the world.  Will you do me the honor of marrying me, staying by my side for the rest of forever?"

Cecelia's eyes watered as she looked down at Klaus kneeling in front of her.  

"Of course.  I love you, Nik," she said as she got up and pulled Klaus up into a hug.  

"I will never leave you again," she promised as he pulled away to kiss her deeply.  

Klaus broke the kiss, picking up her hand. 

"May I?"

"Please," Cecelia said as she rubbed away tears with her other hand.  

Klaus placed the glistening ring on her hand before intertwining their hands.  

"I love you, Cecelia Salvatore."

"I love you too, Niklaus."

\----------

To say Elijah was surprised by the glittering ring on Cecelia's hand would be a lie.  It was one of the few things Klaus and he agreed upon.  He sat by smiling as his sister began to gush and bombard his soon to be sister-in-law with questions about the wedding.  Cecelia would nod, smile, and answer, but she didn't seem to be there fully.  Klaus must have noticed it as well since he took her hand and led her out of the room as Kol began to mock Rebekah's eagerness.  Once they were alone in the kitchen, Klaus spoke, hoping his siblings weren't listening in or at least would have the manners not to comment on anything they overheard.  

"What's wrong?  Don't deny it, I can see it on your face."

Cecelia frowned, scrunching up her nose in the process.  

"I just wish I could tell my brothers about this.  I never believed I would be getting married after Katherine turned me, and I was alright with that.  I never thought I would see my brothers either.  But now… I’ve met someone who I can’t begin to imagine not spending the rest of my life with and my brothers are not only alive, but they know I am as well.  It might’ve not been for a long time, but we were finally treating one another like family should.  Now, though, I’ve ruined that.  I just wish I could fix things, share the most important thing to happen to me with my family."

Klaus pulled Cecelia into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in to lean her head against his chest.  They were silent until he spoke.  

"Then let’s go tell them."

Cecelia looked up at Klaus in astonishment.  

"But... they... after everything I did to them..."

Klaus lifted her chin up to stare into her eyes.  

"Family always forgives.  You've said so before."

 

_Klaus threw a pail of paint at the wall.  His frustration was getting the better of him.  Rebekah was being horribly stubborn with her anger towards Klaus for daggering her.  He should have never removed that dagger, he thought to himself bitterly.  By the time his room was a mess, Cecelia had found him._

_"Redecorating?  I don't think it's an improvement, love," she said lightly._

_Klaus looked at her in annoyance before remembering she was the only one who had defended his actions.  He blinked away the anger he'd been directing at her and walked over, enveloping her in a hug.  Cecelia happily reciprocated it, stretching into her tippy toes to place kisses on Klaus' face._

_"Stop fretting, Nik.  Family always forgives."_

_Klaus looked at her pained._

_"How?"_

_Cecelia took his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers._

_"Because no matter what, family is there for you.  No matter what you might do."_

_She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek._

 

Cecelia easily remembered the moment.  It was a statement that she had trouble believing at times, but she always hoped it was true.  At this moment, all she could do was pray she was never wasting her time believing in this.

"Alright.  Let's go tell them."

\----------

Cecelia was visibly nervous as she stared at the door to the Boarding House.  She couldn’t help but fidget, playing with Klaus’ fingers that were interlocked with her own.  Klaus lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.  His smile was reassuring, although his eyes seemed cold.  Although he wanted to help Cecelia through this, he despised the thought of anyone harming her, physically or mentally.  He wasn't sure what he would do if this didn't work out for Cecelia.  Cecelia took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before walking into the Boarding House.  Damon was sitting on the sofa with Stefan, each nursing a drink.  

"Elena, I told you... there's nothing you can say..."

"It's not Elena," Cecelia said in a barely audible volume.

Damon and Stefan both put down their drinks and shot up from their seats.

"Celia?"

Damon cautiously took a step forward.

"Your humanity..."

"I turned it back on..." she paused, looking down.  "I heard everything you said when you thought I was unconscious."

Damon and Stefan watched their sister, pain flooding their features.  They couldn’t help but think of how difficult this situation must be for their sister.

"I wanted to apologize.  I didn’t mean what I said to you both.  I... I almost killed you guys," Cecelia choked out.  

Stefan couldn't take it anymore, he sped over, pulling Cecelia into a hug.  Damon quickly joined them.

"How can you forgive what I've done?  I was absolutely terrible," she said as her voice cracked and tears streamed down her face.

Damon broke the hug, holding Cecelia out to look at her.

"I can forgive you because that wasn't you.   I know who you are Celia.  You are my sister. Family will always forgive one another.  We're the only ones each other has."

"Damon is right.  I understand what you went through.  We both do.  We’ve all done things just as horrible as what you did.  If anything, we're sorry we haven't been there for you more."

"Stefan, you don't..."

"No, _we_ do," Damon said.  "From the moment you came home, we barely paid you any mind unless we needed help.  I'm sorry, Celia."

"Damon," Cecelia choked out as she flung herself towards him and squeezed him into a hug.

Stefan and Klaus smiled and chuckled lightly at the siblings clinging to one another, now also giggling lightly.  

"Alright, don't squeeze me to death.  Damn, you're stronger," Damon said as he tried to catch his breath.  

Cecelia smiled and bit her lip to keep from laughing.  

"Well, I am a hybrid after all."

Once everyone stopped laughing, Cecelia looked at her brothers.

"We have something to tell you."

"We?" Damon asked as he tried to hold back a glare towards Klaus.

Cecelia looked to Klaus, glad to see him smiling at her encouragingly.

"We're getting married."

Any other day, Damon would have probably made a scene, but he today just needed to see Cecelia happy.  He said nothing, just pulling Cecelia into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you," he said with such genuineness that Cecelia couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Really?" she asked as she pulled away and looked at her brothers.

They shared a glance before both nodding. 

"We love you, Celia.  We'll support whatever makes you happy."

Cecelia wiped her face quickly, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill.  

"Thank you.  You guys don't know how much this means to me."

Damon smiled. 

"So, when's the wedding?"

\----------

Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But she tried to kill you guys?!  She snapped Jeremy’s neck!"

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?  It's not like Stefan and I are any better.  We've both done our fair share of awful sibling behavior.  Plus, I broke little Gilbert’s neck and you forgave me."

"But..."

"Elena, what if it was your brother?  Wouldn't you forgive him if it you were in our position?"

Elena's shoulders slumped as she realized they might be right.  She'd never be able to trust their sister after all she'd done to help Klaus and how she’d acted last time Elena saw her, but she couldn't punish Damon and Stefan for wanting their sister back in their lives.  Elena nodded silently.  

"Great.  Now that we've got that covered, Celia is marrying the devil."

"What?!" Elena said in shock, her mouth dropping slightly.

\----------

Rebekah was fluttering about, bustling with excitement.  She'd always wanted to plan a wedding.  She finished Cecelia's hair, placing a few tiny pastel pink flowers in her French braid.  She'd already finished her makeup, keeping it pretty simple with foundation, mascara, and a touch of glitter.

"Alright, you're almost ready.  We just need to get you into your dress and shoes."

Cecelia nodded quietly.

"Cecelia, what wrong?" Rebekah sighed.

"Nothing.  I'm just... nervous."

When she saw Rebekah's face pale, she quickly continued.

"I love Nik, don't get me wrong.  I want to spend the rest of my life with him.  But this was the exact reason I ran away last time.  The thought scared me."

"Why?"

"Forever is a long time.  I've never regretted asking Katherine to change me.  But there are moments that make it feel more... real.  This is one of them...but I've always known I've wanted Nik to be part of my forever."

"What changed?" Rebekah asked, wondering what could have washed away the fear.

"Finding Nik again.  I know it might sound silly, but after what we've been through and the fact we're still together, it just makes me know that this is real.  Forever is just an added bonus."

Rebekah smiled and pulled Cecelia into a hug.  

"It's not silly at all.  Ugh, I'm disgustingly happy for you two."

They both giggled and went back to getting ready.  Rebekah held out Cecelia's wedding gown as she stepped into it and then helped with the buttons that ran along Cecelia's spine, from her neck to the dip in her lower back.  Then she helped her step into the gold heels.  They stood back, looking at Cecelia's reflection in the mirror.  It had small cap sleeves off her shoulders with a boat neckline.  The top was reminiscent of a corset and flecked with gold.  The rest of the gown flowed down to her feet is cascades of fabric.  Tiny gold jewels were sewn into waist and the bottom hem of the dress.  The gown shimmered as light hit it.  There was a split along the side of the gown, up to Cecelia's mid-thigh.  On her neck was a heavy gold and diamond necklace Klaus had given her back when they met in Italy.  Rebekah had tried to get Cecelia to wear more jewelry Klaus had given her, but Cecelia refused.  Besides, it would be impossible to wear every piece Klaus had given her over the years.  Rebekah knew how true this was from the case Cecelia had that held only jewelry, all presents from Klaus.  Cecelia was wearing a veil that was held in place with gold pins and currently pulled back.  

"You look absolutely stunning."

"Thanks, Rebekah.  You look really pretty too," Cecelia replied as she looked at Rebekah's maid of honor dress.  

The dress has a similar corset top with gold flecks, but it was a deep red.  The skirt was also long with the split, but there were no jewels.

"Ready?" Rebekah asked, breaking Cecelia's thoughts.  

"Absolutely," Cecelia said strongly. 

They walked downstairs to where the wedding was being held in the backyard of the house.  Little strings of fairy lights were strung up and there were bouquets of flowers everywhere.  There was a fountain behind the altar that reminded her of the fountain in Italy.  Her brothers and Klaus' siblings were all there.  Cecelia had managed to track down Lucy Bennet to invite her as well.  At the insistence of her brothers, Cecelia has extended an invitation to all their friends in Mystic Falls.  They had all shown up, deciding they would rather put everything that had occurred in the past and start anew.   Once the music began to play, Rebekah walked down the aisle.  Cecelia took a deep breath before she followed.  She immediately looked down the aisle, meeting Klaus' eyes.  Klaus stood next to Elijah, who was his best man.  Klaus looked as handsome as ever in his black suit, white dress shirt, and black tie.  Klaus couldn't help but stare in awe as Cecelia walked towards him.  She was more beautiful than she'd ever looked, which was something he previously thought to be impossible.  Once she made it down the aisle, he spoke lowly so only she heard.  

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"There is no one as handsome as you," Cecelia said with a small smile, biting her lip to keep from smiling too much, if that was even possible.

The ceremony went along quickly.  They eventually got to their vows.  They both decided to write their own.  Klaus said his first.  

"Cecelia, I've always said to love another is one's greatest weakness.  I preached this for centuries until I met you in 1864.  Even though it wasn't until recently you remembered this, I always held that meeting in my heart.  Would you imagine my surprise when I was walking in Italy one lovely day in 1882 and saw you?  You were just as lovely years later.  I knew I couldn't leave you again.  Even after years of you running away and coming back, or me sending you away, which is something I always regretted, my love for you never disappeared.  After a century of loving you, I now know love is never a weakness.  It is a strength.  Even if it was a weakness to any degree, I would still gladly welcome it if that meant you would be in my life.  I love you, Cecelia.  I will never stop loving you."

Cecelia bit her cheek to keep from crying and cleared her throat before speaking.  

"Niklaus, forever is such a long time.  Before meeting you, a small piece of me worried it might be too much time.  But then you came into my life, understanding everything I felt.  You helped me embrace the beauty in life again, which I fear I might have lost for a short while.  I've left you before, and you have sent me away for reasons that I will never hold against you, and although I continually returned, I promise to never leave you again.  Nothing you could ever say could make me leave.  You have redefined what forever is to me.  More than that, I promise to stay by your side forever.  Not even forever could ever be anywhere near enough time with you.  I love you, Nik.  I'll always love you.  Forever and always."

Klaus smiled and took her hand.  

"Forever and always."

"You may kiss the bride"

Klaus wrapped his hand around the back of Cecelia's neck, pulling her in.  He pressed his lips against hers.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was planning to end this story soon, but I ended up deciding to continue it when I started to get more ideas and I just can't abandon Cecelia yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy this!


	16. Not A New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this, but this isn't a new Chapter. I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading an Elijah x OC story. The character would kind of take the place of Hayley, except she isn't going to be a wolf and has a totally different backstory. The following is a short preview of the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it and comment if you would like to read more!

Emilie jerked forward, sitting up in her bed covered in sweat.  Her eyes flickered rapidly around the room only to see it was empty.  Her eyes landed on the curtain rustling slightly due to the open window.  She closed her eyes, placing her head in her palm, her long brown hair falling forward.  It had all been so vivid.  There was just so much blood and pain.  Blurs of memories filled with screams that made her want to curl up on herself filled her head.  As Emilie laid back down trembling, she blinked away tears that slid down her face and onto her pillow. 

 

 

Emilie rubbed her face wearily as she slammed her locker shut.   Sleep had evaded her proceeding the dream, or rather nightmare. 

"Em!"

She tilted her head to see Bonnie and Caroline rushing towards her.  Bonnie looked drained and Caroline looked tense.  It was the first day Bonnie was back in school after Jeremy's death.  It was clear it had hit her hard.  Emilie glanced around, wondering why Elena wasn't there with them.   There was no way they would come back to school if Elena wasn't ready as well.

"Did Elena come back too?"

"That's what we need to talk to you about," Caroline said quickly.  "She shut off her humanity."

Emilie's mouth gaped slightly. 

"Oh no..."

"Oh no is right.  She's acting horribly! And on top of it, she's coming back because she wants to cheerless again."

Caroline rambled on as Bonnie watched Emilie carefully. 

"Are you still getting those visions?"

Emilie sighed.

"They're just dreams, Bonnie.  And yeah... ever since Jeremy died."

Bonnie's shoulders slumped slightly at the mention, which Emilie immediately regretted. 

"You can always talk to us about it.  We're here for you too," Bonnie said reassuringly.

"Thanks, but it's nothing you have to worry about.  Just some bad dreams."

Bonnie nodded unconvinced and they went back to listening to Caroline's continuous chattering.

 

 

Emilie didn't know how she ended up there, but she found herself outside Klaus' home.  She glanced about in confusion.  The hybrid had noticed her standing outside his home looking utterly baffled.  There had always been something intriguing about the human.  It was probably the fact that she wasn't human, not that she knew so.  He'd seen her centuries ago, but her name had been Seraphina.  She was just a witch that hung on his brother Kol's every wish in the 1300's, but he would always remember her since she turned her back on her coven for Kol to turn her.  He'd initially thought her to be a doppelgänger until he saw how she reacted to him.  A doppelgänger wouldn't have recognized him, but she had.  Her eyes showed it the first time she saw him.  And she'd called him Niklaus.  No one seemed to catch the slip, not even her, but he had.  Klaus was certain she was a reincarnation, but he had no idea why one would want another version of that lovesick murderous witch turned vampire.  He made his way out of the house, watching Emilie from the doorway.

"Now what brings you here?"

Emilie's head whipped around to spot Klaus.

"I... I don't know..."

Whether it was from exhaustion or what, Emilie eyes shut and she almost collapsed onto the ground if it were not for Klaus catching her. 

 

 

Emilie opened her eyes slowly, blinking under the strain of the lights.  Her eyes widened as she realized she didn't know where she was.  She made to get up quickly but a hand reached out to press her shoulder back down against the sofa.  Her eyes only widened more as she realized who the hand belonged to.

"Careful, love."

"What happened?  Why am I here?"

Klaus looked at her perplexed. 

"You collapsed in front of my house.  Why, I am as in the dark as much as you.  Although I have my own questions while you're here."

Emilie carefully sat up and pressed her back against the sofa.  She glanced around before looking back at Klaus wearily.

"I don't seem to have much of a choice."

Klaus stared at her for a moment as she figured slightly.

"How do you know me?"

Her eyes widened at his line of questioning.

"What do you mean?  I met you when you showed up in Mystic Falls."

Klaus' eyes narrowed and he sat down so he was level with her.

"How do you know me," Klaus said, attempting to compel her seeing as she was in a weakened state.

"I just did..." she said confused.

Klaus paused for a moment before he felt a shock pulse through him and Emilie's hand gripped his forearm.

"Don't act so daft, Niklaus.  You know this is no coincidence and no, this one has no idea."

Klaus starred in shock as he realized this must be Seraphina speaking through Emilie. He knew for a fact she'd died since he'd ripped her heart out himself. 

"How does she look like you?"

"The witches thought it might be nice to mess with you," she responded flippantly.

Klaus growled, gripping her chin, but she slapped it away.

"Now, now, Niklaus, this one has nothing against you, and she's the only one your hurting here.  Well, and me."

"What do you mean?" Klaus demanded. 

Seraphina ignored his question. 

"Make her accept her powers, or she'll have a lot more to deal."

Klaus was about to question her further, but he could sense a change and noticed Emilie's shoulder slump before she fell back against the sofa.

"What has she been doing to you?"

Emilie's eyes fluttered open. 

"It hasn't all been nightmares, have they?  That voice... it's the same as mine... and she looks like me.  Am I a doppelgänger like Elena?"

"No," Klaus answered quickly.  "Tell me about to nightmares."

Emilie hesitated before she realized she really didn't have much to lose.

"There's two different ones.  In one, I don't see much, but I can smell blood everywhere.  There's so much pain and screaming... In the other one, there's a woman.  She looks like me but she's telling me I have to do something."

"Do what?"

"I'm not entirely sure.  Or at least I don't understand it.  She says something in another language and then says I need to help..."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. 

"Help who?"

"She always says 'his family' and I see a man.  I think it's your brother."

"Kol?"

"I think so..."

\----------

Emilie sat on her hands, glancing nervously between Klaus and the front door.  They were supposed to be waiting for Klaus' family to show up and Klaus just wouldn't stop pacing.  Just when Emilie was about to speak up, the front door burst open.  

"Is there a reason you called me..." Kol paused as he spotted Emilie. 

"Seraphina..."

"No this isn't your homicidal lover.  This is Emilie.  She's one of the doppelgänger's friends."

"Then why haven't I met her before?"

"I'm sitting right here.  I was away for a while.    I came back a few months ago."

Kol stared down at her, his eyes slightly clouded. He couldn't help sitting next to her and grasping her face gently. 

"How?  How is this possible?"

"Witches.  You missed the part where Seraphina started talking through her.  She's apparently trying to communicate through Emilie as well looking like one another."

Kol continued to stare into Emilie's eyes. 

"What has she been saying?"

"I only remember pieces... but I think she wants me to help your family."

"Help with what?"

"That's the part I don't know..."

Kol let out a huff in annoyance and let go of her face. 

"Figures.  She was never one for the details.  Once a witch, always a witch.  So, where's Elijah?  I figured you'd call him too."

"He's still giving me the silent treatment apparently."

Kol scoffed. 

"Let's see how long that goes.  In that case, I need a drink.  I'll be back later."

Kol swiftly left the house, leaving Emilie and Klaus alone again.

"What now?"

"Well, I assume you need to go home before your friends realize you're missing."

Emilie shook her head.  

"If they haven't noticed yet, they won't anytime soon."

Klaus couldn't help but feel a tinge of concern for the young girl.

"And your family?"

"I've been staying at the Boarding House for a while now.  My parents died when I was a baby.  I was staying with my aunt but she was killed by Katherine."

They were silent as Klaus thought about how much pain Emilie must have already gone through at only eighteen.

"I that case, stay."

Emilie's head jerked up to look at Klaus.

"Really?  Why would you..."

"We might be more alike than you think."

Klaus stood and held out his hand.  Without hesitation, Emilie took his hand, letting him lead her upstairs.  He was about to show her the room she could stay in, but she wandered slightly, halting when she spotted something.  She didn't know what came over her, but she walked into the room before Klaus could say anything.   She studied the painting that had all be calling her.  While he had painted it, Klaus hadn't put much thought into what he was doing, but now that he saw her studying it, he understood why he'd painted it.  It was a locket Seraphina used to wear.  

"What is it?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes slightly at her tone.  She was hiding something.   He pointed at the stone on the necklace.  

"That is the crest passed down in Seraphina's coven.  Interesting little thing, quite powerful.  They always said it was just an emblem of a sorts, but Kol took a liking to it that worried them quite some bit."  He looked at Emilie.  

"I don't suppose she's told you what it is?"

"No... no, but I've seen it."

That interested Klaus quite a lot.  

"And where might that be?"

"When I went away, I visited some distant family in France."

"Where do they live?" Klaus cut in.  

"Just some little town near the mountains," she responded with a shrug.  "Anyways, I forgot who, not that it matters, but one of them insisted I take this.  They said they couldn't keep it anymore, and they couldn't get rid of it because it had been in the family for so long..." 

As she trailed off, Emilie lifted the chain she wore beneath her shirt.  It was a long gold chain with a thumbnail sized ruby at the end.  On the ruby, small lines were scratched along it, spelling something out in letters too small for Emilie to read.   Klaus' eyes widened, slightly shocked that he hadn't noticed it before.  He reached out, lightly holding it closer to his face.  Emilie blushed slightly at the lack of space between them. 

"Your friends haven't seen this, have they?"

"No... I was going to show Bonnie... but then everything happened with Jeremy...  Do you know why Kol was interested in it?"

Klaus let the necklace gently hit her chest.  

"He was always interested in all that witchy stuff.  Although you should know that," Klaus said as he pointed to the stone, "is a curse."

Emilie's face paled.  

"What?"

"They gave that to you because it only caused bad luck.  Or at least, that's what the witches believed back then."  

Emilie hesitantly sat down on Klaus' bed.  

"Does this have anything to do with Seraphina communicating to me now?"

Klaus sat beside her, studying her reactions.  

"I'm to assume so.  Although what I don't understand is that your abilities are highly limited.  Though, that might be why they gave you the necklace.   Many a witch has gone insane from curses, killed countless with their magic.  You wouldn't be able to do that."

"I'm a witch?"

Emilie looked at him in shock.

"I believe so, especially since Seraphina seems to think you're attempting to block out your powers."

"But I wouldn't even know how to begin to do that..."

"Witches typically do that to children to keep them from accessing their power to early.  I've seen them charm objects, like bracelets..."

He studied the necklace again.  

"Your family didn't happen to give you anymore _presents,_ did they?"

Emilie nodded and held up her wrist to show a beaded bracelet.  Before she could object, Klaus was reaching forward and unclasping the bracelet.  She seemed not to notice anything, but he could feel the slight shift in the air.  He was about to pull away when he noticed how close their faces were.  She wasn't sure why, but Emilie couldn't help but lean in slightly, pressing her lips against Klaus'.  He felt a spark, possibly her magic, as he deepened the kiss and gripped the back of her neck.  He flipped them so she was pushed against the bed and he hovered above her.  He paused for a moment, but Emilie quickly pulled him back down.  

 

 

The next morning, Emilie woke up to the sun shining brightly through the large window.  The bed was soft and she wished she could just curl up and stay there longer.  She rolled to her side and noticed Klaus was no longer there, although she truthfully didn't expect him to be there.  She reluctantly got up and noticed a small stack of clothing folded at the edge of the bed.  She quickly got ready for the day before heading downstairs.  Klaus was already downstairs with a plate of food sitting in from of him on the table.  Emilie sat in front of the table and picked at the food once he gestured for her to eat.  He studied her as she did so.  He hadn't been expecting last night to happen.  He was positive Kol would be more annoying than usual if he heard about it.

"Let's keep last night between us."

Emilie glanced up at him, raising her eyebrows.

"I assumed it was a one-time thing."

She gave Klaus a small smile and he nodded.  

"Good.  Now that we have that settled, I managed to finally get in contact with my brother and he seems to think he might know what Seraphina is talking about."

As if he'd been listening to the conversation and was waiting for his moment to interrupt, Elijah strolled into the kitchen dressed as impeccable as he was ever dressed.  She'd met him a few times before.

"Emilie, I would say it's a pleasure to see you again, but I hear the circumstances are but that."

Elijah took Emilie's hand and kissed it lightly. Even after her night with Klaus, Emilie couldn't help but blush lightly.  If she was being honest, she never disliked the Mikaelsons as much as her friends.  They had never threatened her in any way, even going out of their way to be kinder towards her.  With her knowledge now, she put it down to looking like Seraphina.

"Elijah.  Klaus said you could help?"

"To some extent.  I've heard about an issue in New Orleans which might be what Seraphina is speaking about."

"And what might this issue be?" Klaus spoke up.

"There's a witch saying she can kill an Original.  Apparently, she has an entire plan and all."

Klaus scoffed.

"Impossible."

"Well it appears she's been talking to the ancestors, particularly our mother."

"Esther," Klaus growled.  "Trying to kill us wasn't enough."

"It would seem so."

Emilie's face scrunched up.

"Why would Seraphina want to help against your mother if she was also a witch?"

Klaus shook his head.

"I can't begin to explain that psychopath."

"Niklaus," Elijah scolded before turning towards Emilie.  "Seraphina was a lot of things, including deeply devoted to our brother.  If she believes this plan might hurt him, she would do whatever it took to protect him."

Emilie nodded.

"Since witches are never wrong when it comes to their ancestors, I believe you not only look like Seraphina, but you are her ancestor.  If that is true, it would explain why your magic was hidden."

It was Klaus' turn to question his brother.

"How so?"

"Seraphina was an incredibly powerful witch, but she didn't practice magic the same way many witches do traditionally.  Her ancestors all practiced dark magic.  It's highly temperamental and dangerous.  It would make sense for someone to try and hide that from you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, then message me and I will be more than happy to continue this story.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecelia and Klaus' honeymoon gets cut short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Cecelia leaned onto Klaus’ shoulder and sipped her champagne.  It was the day after their wedding and they were on their honeymoon.  Klaus had insisted on keeping it a secret though, so Cecelia could only wait for Klaus to let her in on his plan. 

“So, do I ever get to know where we’re going?”

“Well, why don’t you peek out the window, love.”

Klaus lifted the shutter on the window to let Cecelia look out.

“Italy?”

“Considering you loved it the first time, I thought you might love it even more considering the circumstances.”

Cecelia smiled as she pulled Klaus into a kiss.

“I have a strong feeling you are most definitely right about that.”

The moment the plane landed, Cecelia was practically skipping as she dragged Klaus off the plane. 

“I can’t believe we’re here!  Ooooh, where are we staying?  Is it…”

“My home here?” Klaus said with a smirk.  “Yes, where we stayed last time.”

Cecelia hopped slightly in excitement.  Her excitement was not unmerited as they saw the house come into view.  Klaus clearly had someone taking care of it since flowers were overflowing from the window boxes and inside, everything still looked shiny and maintained. 

“It looks exactly like it did 1882.”

Klaus picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house.  He carried her straight upstairs and to the bedroom.  He placed her on the bed.  Cecelia glanced around as she splayed her fingers on the comforter.

“Just like 1882…” she whispered before joking,” all that’s missing is the delicious dinner you supplied.”

“Well, I thought about that, but I figured it might be best to keep it just you and me for our first night back.”

Klaus leaned down, kissing her gently before Cecelia’s eyes lit up and she tugged him further onto the bed.  She tugged Klaus’ shirt off aggressively. 

“And here I was going to go slow on you.”

“Please.  With that pace, we’ll only have two or three rounds before the nights up.”

Cecelia smirked as Klaus growled, ripping off her dress and planting kisses down her chest.  Her nails scrapped along his back, leaving dark red streaks.  Klaus moaned, sending vibrations through her chest and down to her torso. 

“Oh God, whatever you’re doing, don’t stop.”

“I never said I was planning to, love,” Klaus responded with a smirk before he bit into Cecelia’s neck, causing her to shout out all while moaning his name. 

\----------

Cecelia laid sprawled across the bed, her legs intertwined in the sheets.  They had been in Italy for about a week.  It was like paradise.  Every day was just Cecelia and Klaus alone, with none of their family to interrupt their intimate moments or cause a life or death issue.  Right now, Klaus was pacing as he spoke to someone on the phone. It was the first time someone had interrupted them.  Cecelia listened as she laid in bed feeling restless.

"Are you positive about this?"

She heard muttering on the other end.

"Fine.  I'll come soon."

Klaus hung up and tossed his phone onto the nearby table.  Cecelia snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his bare waist.  

"What's wrong?"

"I fear our stay here must be cut short."

"That's fine.  I think I've had my share of calm. Where's the all-powerful hybrid needed now?"

"New Orleans."

Cecelia tilted her head.    

"Why?"

"Seems there's a witch planning my demise there."

Cecelia shrugged.  

"When isn't there someone planning your demise?  What's different about this one?"

"Where it is, love."

Cecelia thought for a moment before the realization hit her.  

"Oooh... hell I haven't thought about New Orleans in a long time... well, it'll be nice to see it again with you," Cecelia said hopefully.  

Last time they had been in New Orleans, she'd left Klaus.  Thinking back, he realized that she'd only been in New Orleans with him for a year.  Since she had been hesitant to fully return to him, she'd left before Marcel could meet her... the thought brought back countless memories of Marcel.  After so long, Klaus would be going back to the place where he'd all but abandoned someone who was practically his son.  Klaus pushed back any emotions that were building up and turned towards Cecelia.  

"It'll be better this time..." Klaus paused and kissed her lightly.  "We should get going.  I told Elijah we'd meet him there and you know how he feels about being made to wait."

Cecelia giggled.  

"Fine, but don't think you’re let off the hook for our honeymoon.  I know your plans are more decade plans than week ones.  I expect something awesome after we go witch hunting."

Klaus chuckled, wrapping his arms around Cecelia and picking her up bridal style to carry her back inside.  

"I think I'll manage to think up something far better than what I had in mind."

 

 

Cecelia stepped out of the car Klaus had gotten her once they made it back to the US.   He'd insisted on her getting her own car so he didn't have to drive her about.  That, and he'd wanted her to go ahead and scope out the city since he needed to meet Elijah somewhere.  She walked into a bar Klaus had said would be there, Rousseau's.  The moment she walked in, at least a dozen eyes flickered over at her.  She could feel a shift in the air.  After her run-ins with witches, she could tell it was magic.  Probably some type of cloaking or protection spell.  She made her way to the bar, ordering herself a drink from the blonde bartender.  

"I haven't seen you around here before," the woman said as she placed the drink in front of her.  

"Oh, I'm just passing through.  I've got some business to do and then I'll be gone just as quick as I came," Cecelia said with a smirk.

"I'm Camille," the bartender said as she held out her hand.  

"Cecelia," she responded and shook the blonde's hand.  

"Not a lot of people passing through here who aren't tourists."

Cecelia took a sip of her drink.  

"Guess I'm special," Cecelia said with a wink.

Camille looked like she was about to say something when Cecelia felt someone sit down beside her.  

"Marcel, what are you doing here in the middle of the day?"

"Well, I saw someone new, figured I should introduce myself."

Cecelia spun to her side, watching the man next to her smile at her.  He was good-looking, no doubt, but she couldn't care less about that.  She immediately sensed he was a vampire.  Older than her too. She'd be worried if it weren't for the fact she was a hybrid and practically an Original. 

"Marcel.  Who might you be?"

"Cecelia," she responded as she shook his hand.  

"Huh, very professional.  Making me think you're here for business."

"What if I am?"

"Well, I'm in charge here and I like to make sure everyone plays by my rules while they're here," he said with a large grin.  

Marcel leaned in, not sure if he wanted to intimidate her or flirt with her.  She was gorgeous and there was something to her.  He couldn't figure out what she was though.  Wolf?  Vampire?  Witch?  With the power she was radiating, she sure as hell wasn't human.  

"Why don't you come to this party I'm hosting tonight.  Wouldn't want you to come to New Orleans and not experience the full New Orleans experience, now would we?"

Cecelia could practically feel Marcel’s gaze on her as his eyes traced her curves.

"Don’t worry sweetheart, this isn't my first time," Cecelia responded as she turned back to her drink.  

As she reached out, Marcel spotted the large diamond on her hand.  

"Damn, that's a big rock."

Cecelia glanced down at her hand smiling.  She held it up almost tauntingly.  

"Married."

"What's the lucky guy's name?"

Marcel studied her carefully.  Maybe he'd be able to find something out about her.  Then he might be able to figure out if she was bringing trouble into his city.  Cecelia wasn't fooled by his half-assed interest though.  She wasn't about to say Klaus' full name to someone in the same place where there were people plotting against him.  

"Nik."

"How long?"

"Oh, just recent, but we've been together for _quite_ some time now."

Marcel decided she was definitely a vampire after that statement.  

"Well, congratulations.  Why isn't he here with you, hmmm?  Trouble in paradise already?"

Marcel was leaning in again and Cecelia had to restrain herself from slamming his head into the bar.  Was he really attempting to continue flirting with her after she said she was married?

"Oh, don't worry, he'll be joining me soon."

Marcel leaned back in his chair, getting the message, at least for now.  He'd change tactics.  

"So, how about the party?  The invitation is extended to your husband too."

Cecelia pretended to think it over as Camille brought her over another drink.

"Maybe," she responded vaguely.  

Marcel watch as she down the rest of her drink and threw some money on the table before sashaying out of the bar.  That girl was definitely trouble.  What kind, Marcel wasn't sure yet, but he definitely planned to find out.

\----------

Once Cecelia felt she was far enough from Marcel, she called up Klaus. 

"Yes, love?"

"There's some guy named Marcel who says he runs New Orleans."

She heard static on the phone before Klaus spoke.  

"Did you say Marcel?  What did he look like?"

Cecelia's eyes widened at the question. 

"Uh, tall, dark, and handsome?" she joked as Klaus sighed. 

"He was definitely a flirt.  And a bit cocky.  Almost reminded me of you if it weren’t for the fact you’re a hundred times more handsome."

Klaus chuckled lowly before Cecelia heard him mutter something before attempting to cover the speaker on the phone to tell Elijah something.

“You still there?” Cecelia asked as she heard the line go almost silent.

She was about to hang up when she heard Klaus speak again.

“I’ll be there soon.  Try to find out what else is going on there.”

“Fine.  Love you.”

“I love you too.”

Cecelia hung up and glanced around, seeing Camille exit the bar.

“Hey.”

“Hey, finished your shift?”

“Yep.  You managed to escape Marcel.  He can be pretty resilient when he sees something he wants.”

“Well, I’m not a prize to win.  He can’t have me.  Now, where’s a good place to buy a dress?”

Camille raised her eyebrows.

“You’re going to his party?”

“Seeing as I like to party and don’t have anything better to do until my husband gets here, yes.”

Camille nodded.

“Well, in that case, there’s a decent store around the block.”

“Let’s go!” Cecelia said happily as she dragged Camille with her.

\----------

Cecelia stepped into the courtyard where the party was.  Hell, she was positive at least fifty percent of the people at the party were vampires.  What was Marcel up to?

“So, you came after all.”

Cecelia could hear Marcel’s smug smile through his voice.  She spun around to see him looking at her up and down.  For a second, she almost felt self-conscious in her short blood red dress.  It had a deep cut in the front that went down to her torso and the only thing covering the exposed skin were laces going up the front.  There was a lot of cleavage showing.  She knew for a fact Marcel was not looking at her eyes. 

“I had nothing better to do,” she responded with a shrug.

“Well, you got here just in time for the fun part,” Marcel said with a twinkle in his eye.

He glanced behind her to where a man was seconds from biting into a woman’s neck.

“I didn’t know it was that kind of party,” Cecelia said with a smirk.

Marcel smiled at her and waved an arm.

“Take your pick.  But we don’t kill them.  We compel them afterward.”

Cecelia half smirked half pouted.

“Well that’s no fun, isn’t that the best part?”

Marcel’s features hardened as she flashed over to a girl, biting into her neck.  Marcel’s eyes widen dramatically as he saw her eyes turn yellow. 

“What the hell are you?” he asked in shock.

Cecelia pulled away from the girl, with a large smile on her face, showing both of her gleaming and bloody sets of fangs. 

“Sweetheart, I can be your worst nightmare if you push me.”

Two of Marcel’s followers came over.  He shot them a look as they came towards her.  Cecelia quickly pulled away from them.  She snapped one’s neck and ripped out another’s heart. 

“Is that the best you’ve got?”

Marcel flashed towards her, but Cecelia pushed him up against the wall face forward.  Her teeth were close to his neck but then she heard a familiar voice.

“I remember telling you do find out information love, not cause mayhem.”

Cecelia turned her head to see Klaus standing there with a tense smirk.

“I see you’ve met my wife, Marcellus.  She’s quite magnificent, isn’t she?”

“Klaus…” Marcel looked at his sire in shock.

“Could you let him go, love.”

Cecelia huffed and let him go, backing away slightly.

“What are you doing here after you abandoned me?  You and your family all but left me here to die,” Marcel spit out.

Klaus’ face held still, revealing nothing.  Marcel continued to speak.

“It’s not even like you’re needed here anyways.  I’ve got it all under control.”

“Do you now?  
“I’ve got the witches under control and doing no magic, I ran the wolves out to the Bayou, and all the vampires listen to me seeing as I’m the only one willing to give them daylight rings, well eventually if they earn my trust.”

Klaus tried to hold back his eye roll.

“So, why is the almighty Original Klaus here?”

“Well, apparently, there’s some witch gossip, you know,” Klaus said dismissively.

“Well, your information has gotta be wrong.  The witches don’t do magic.”

“And how do you keep track of that?”

“Well, it doesn’t work unless it’s a secret.”

“Well then, I guess I’m done here.  C’mon love.”

Klaus took Cecelia’s hand as they turned to leave, but halted as Marcel called out.

“While you’re in my city Klaus, could do the favor of keeping your wife on a short leash.”

“You…” Cecelia growled as Klaus tugged her towards him.

“Cecelia, wait for me outside.”

“But…”

Klaus shot her a look.  Cecelia was annoyed but nodded, turning to leave.  Once she was out of earshot, Klaus turned back to Marcel, walking over to him swiftly.

“You listen to me, Marcellus.  You will not speak to my wife like that.”

“Or what?”

“Or I will rip out your heart with absolutely no regret.  And if you don’t think I will, just try me.”

With that, Klaus stormed out, breaking a few vampires’ necks as he went.

“What the hell was that, Marcel?”

Marcel shook his head at Thierry’s question.

“Don’t worry about it, man.  It’ll all be fine.”

Marcel wasn’t entirely sure if he believed it himself, but he sure hoped Thierry and rest would believe him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I appreciate comments.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah plays referee for Klaus and Cecelia and Klaus's conversation with Marcel does not go they way he hoped it would.

“What was that about?  Making me wait outside?!”

Cecelia glared at Klaus as he slammed the door shut to the mansion they were living in. 

“Me!?  I told you to find information, and last I checked, I don’t think there was anything of value in one of Marcellus’ puppy’s chests.  What were you thinking!?”

“I was thinking he was going to try and kill me when he saw my eyes!”

“Did you forget you cannot be killed, Cecelia?!”

“Oh, so I should just put up with them attempting to kill me then?  What the hell is wrong with you?”

“ _You_ are asking _me_ what is wrong with me?!”

Klaus went to continue shouting, but Elijah interrupted.

“Niklaus.  Cecelia.  Enough.  I’d rather not listen to you both shout at one another like children.”

“Elijah, this is none of your concern.”

“I disagree considering you called me here.”

“Yes, I did call you about a witch problem.  Not to interfere in my marriage.”

“Although it seems you are letting the two conflict with one another.”

Cecelia rolled her eyes.

“Honestly, it’s just your way or the highway isn’t it, Nik?”

“Considering my way is always the best way…”

“Enough.  We must all work together for this not to end in a bloodbath, not that either one of you would care if it did.  But do you honestly believe you can do this while fighting, brother?”

Klaus glared.

“I wouldn’t have to if you two would just go along with my plans.”

“I promised I would always support your plans.  Just not the ones that get me ‘killed’ in the process.  I don’t care if I can’t really die, I’m no martyr.  Not even for you.”

Klaus’ expression soften at the thought of Cecelia dead.

“You’re right.”

“I’m sorry.  I couldn’t hear you.  What did you say?”

“I’m not repeating it.  I won’t endanger you, but you also can’t just kill anyone at whim.”

“Niklaus is right.  Killing people will do our cause no good.  It needs to be more calculated than what you two whipped up on your flight back here.”

Cecelia and Klaus both made a face at Elijah before conceding.  Cecelia relaxed, slumping down in a chair.

“So, what now?”

Klaus stared off as he thought.

“I shall talk to Marcellus.  If there is anyone who can fix this situation you’ve made, it’s me.  You and Elijah can look into the witches, see what they’re up to.”

Elijah nodded.

“That seems rational.  Just do not expect to find the same Marcellus you left behind.  Time changes people.”

\----------

Off in Mystic Falls, Damon and Elena were at the grill when Stefan walked in with Caroline. 

“Hey, have you heard from Cecelia?”

Damon glanced up at his brother.

“No, now that I think about it.”

“Maybe her and the devil decided to extend their honeymoon,” Elena suggested with a shrug.

Stefan screwed up his face.

“I just figured she might call us after everything we’ve been through.”

“Maybe she’s enjoying being away from everything and just relaxing.  Let’s give it a day or two before we freak out.”

“Alright, but if anything happened to her, I’m blaming you,” Stefan said as he narrowed his eyes.

“She’s fine,” Damon said, although he planned to call her as soon as he got home.

\----------

“I’m actually in New Orleans…  It got cut short.  But don’t worry about me… Yes, I promise, Damon.  Yep, yeah… I’ll call you back, bye.”

Cecelia hung up on her brother.  Damon had demanded a full explanation on where she was and what had happened, but Cecelia figured the fewer people who knew, the better.  She made up some story about her and Klaus needing to help Elijah with something.  Thankfully, Damon didn’t seem to see past the lie.  She was walking through alleys with Elijah now, searching for witches that were willing to perform spells. 

“Your brother is worried about you.”

“Now that we’re family again, he likes to keep up with everything.  It’s sweet and all, but I managed to stay alive for over a hundred years.  I think I can handle myself.”

Elijah was about to respond when they finally walked into a shop where a woman was standing behind the counter.

“Welcome.  What can I do for you?”

Cecelia fingered the tourist junk as she walked up to the counter.

“Well, we’re looking for something a bit more… real.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m not sure what you mean…”

Cecelia leaned across the counter.

“What he means to say is, will you do a spell for us, or will you tell us a witch in the Quarter who’s willing to do a little magic.”

The woman leaned back.

“Are you trying to get me killed!”

She turned to run away, but Cecelia sped around, blocking her way.

“You’re a vampire… Did Marcel send you?”

“Oh honey, I’m much more than that and hell no,” Cecelia said as she smirked, showing her double fangs.

The woman paled.

“Now, did you remember where we might find a witch?”

“…Sophie.  Sophie Deveraux.  You can find her in the cemetery tonight.”

“Thank you for that information,” Elijah said.

“Shame it took you so long to get to that answer,” Cecelia said as she broke the witch’s neck.

“That was uncalled for,” Elijah said slightly horrified.

“She would have told someone or warned the other witch.  She was a liability.  Plus, we could have gone through that far quicker.”

Elijah shook his head as he turned to leave.

“You have become more and more like my brother.”

\----------

Klaus spotted Marcel at the bar and made his way over. 

“Marcel, nice to see you here.”

“I wish I could say the same,” Marcel said as he took a sip of his drink.  “Your wife has most of my guys scared they’re going to be killed for merely looking at her.”

“Well, last I checked, you were the one who ordered their little followers to attack her.  Besides, I think she likes the attention at times.  I would be more likely to tear out a few hearts as punishment for looking too long at what’s mine.”

Marcel shook his head as Klaus smirked.

“They never saw a hybrid before.”

“Well, now they’ve seen two,” Klaus snapped.

They sat there quietly drinking until Marcel spoke up.

“My men don’t want her here, and honestly, neither do I.”

The two men stared each other down.  

“I’m sorry to hear you say that, mate, but where I go, she comes too.”

\----------

Cecelia and Elijah walked into the cemetery.

“Creepy…” Cecelia muttered as they passed graves covered in flowers.

There was a slight breeze that made her hair flutter back.  As they turned the corner, they spotted a woman kneeling by a gravestone.

“Sophie Deveraux?”

The woman glanced up quickly, surprised by someone calling her name.

“Who are you?”

“Elijah Mikaelson.  This is my sister-in-law, Cecelia Mikaelson.”

Sophie narrowed her eyes.

“What do you want?”

“We heard you were the one to find if you want a spell done,” Cecelia said bluntly as she moved closer.

Sophie looked at them hesitantly.  She took a deep breath before speaking. 

"Marcel doesn't let us practice magic.  He kills anyone who breaks that rule.  He's been persecuting the witches for a long time.  I want him gone."

Cecelia pondered what was being offered and responded before Elijah could. 

"You can have anything you want as long as we can find out what witch is trying to kill the Original Hybrid."

Sophie's eyes widened.  

"I know you clearly know something, so how about this: we help take out Marcel, and in return, you tell me about this witch now."

"I am not agreeing to this..." Elijah began to say but Sophie interrupted him. 

"It was this witch Anne.  She's been talking about making a deal with the Original Witch, but no one believed she was serious.  I can bring her to you."

"Then a deals a deal.  Bring me Anne, and I'll see to it you get Marcel's heart on a platter."

Sophie nodded as Elijah and Cecelia walked off. Once they were out of view from Sophie, Elijah shoved Cecelia against one of the mausoleums. 

"What is wrong with you?  Niklaus will never agree with that."

"And why not?  Marcel has already tried to kill me.  What if he tries again?  Nik will just forgive and forget?  We both Nik would never do that."

"So that's your plan?  Get Marcel to attempt to murder you so that Niklaus will just go along with your plan?"

"I don't have to get Marcel to do anything.  I bet he's already planning something.  I saw the way he looked at me, like I was a threat to everything he has here.  Whatever feelings Nik has for him, it is nothing compared to our love.  As much as I do not wish to bet on our love, I'm willing to do it if it keeps Nik safe."

Elijah's eyes softened at Cecelia's declaration.  

"I do not doubt your dedication for my brother.  But I worry you may prioritize it too high in comparison to the lives of others."

Cecelia pushed Elijah away, turning to make her way out of the cemetery.  

"You are right.  I do prioritize Nik above all else, higher than the lives of others.  But do not worry, because I do not intend to sacrifice everyone.  I merely mean to sacrifice those who stand in our way."

With that, Cecelia stalked off.  All this venture had done was make Elijah worry even more.

\----------

Elijah had gone back to the house to speak with Klaus while Cecelia waited for Sophie to bring Anne.  She'd told Cecelia to wait in the alley beside some voodoo shop at the edge of the quarter.  Cecelia spotted Sophie walking towards her with Anna and Sophie pointed towards Cecelia before walking away.  

"Who are you?" Anne questioned as she walked towards Cecelia.  

Cecelia didn't even hesitate as her face transformed and she sped towards Anne.  She ripped out her neck, smothering Anne's attempt to scream for help.  She had just pulled away when Cecelia felt a presence behind her.  Four vampires were standing behind her.  They barely let her fully turn before they attacked.  One plunged towards her, knocking her over and breaking her leg.  Two of them pulled Cecelia's arms behind her back. She bared her teeth, black veins spreading down her face as the fourth one reached forward to break her neck.  She broke the hold, reaching forward and pulling the fourth guy's neck towards her.  She dug her teeth into his neck, letting his blood drip down her chin.  He screamed, causing the other three to panic.  One of them tugged on Cecelia's arm, breaking it backwards while another plunged a stake into her chest.  She growled as she tugged the stake out, flipping it in her hands and stabbing one of them in the chest, hitting his heart.  As the vampire died, she pulled the stake out and flung it into another one's chest.  The other vampire removed the stake from the one she'd hit and the two charged at her.  She grabbed them both, throwing them down to the ground.  She kicked one's head off and hovered over the last one.

"Who sent you," she growled.  

When the guy didn't answer, she reached into his chest, squeezing his heart slightly. 

"Aaggghh, Marcel.  He told us to get rid of you if Klaus wouldn't," he screamed out as Cecelia released his heart and pulling her hand out of his chest. 

For a moment, he thought she might let him live, but Cecelia was seething.  She was going to kill this whole damn city if that was what it took to kill Marcel.  She picked up the stake from before, tossing it up in her hand. 

"You're not Marcel, but you'll have to do for now."

Cecelia shoved the stake through him and into the ground, preventing him from getting up. 

"The hell are you doing?!"

Cecelia bent down, biting into his arm. 

"No!  The hell, that’s a werewolf bite!  I'll die!"

"That's the plan," Cecelia said with a smirk before she limped away. 

\----------

Cecelia finally made it back to the house at around 3 a.m.  Klaus had been nervously pacing back and forth.  He knew Cecelia couldn't really be killed, but he still didn't like the thought someone might be harming her now.  When she walked through the door and slumping a bit against the doorway, Klaus sped over to her. He picked her up, carrying her into the living room. 

"What the hell happened? Who did this?"

Cecelia closed her eyes, leaning her head onto Klaus' chest as he sat down on the couch with her in his lap.

"Marcel sent four men.  I guess you forgot to mention I can’t be killed.  I killed them all.  I know you said to cool it with the killing, but..."

"Hush.  Where were you?"

"Meeting the witch Sophie Devereux said was plotting against you.  I killed her and then got ambushed"

Klaus nodded as Cecelia retold the entire event.  When she was done, Klaus was vivid. 

"I want Marcel's head on a spike.  How dare he try this and side with the witches."

As Klaus went to stand up, Cecelia gripped his hand. 

"He won't stop.  Lord knows what he'll try next."

"I promise you, I will not let Marcel go near you again," Klaus said sternly. 

Rather than trying to get up again, he bit into his wrist and brought it to Cecelia's lips.

"Drink.  It'll help you heal quicker."

Cecelia didn't hesitate, letting Klaus' blood flow down into her mouth. 

"Thank you," she said once she'd drank enough. 

Klaus nodded, leaning down to kiss her. 

"I'd do anything for you," Klaus whispered against her lips. 

\----------

Sophie looked up from the altar to the witches around her. 

"The plan is already in motion.  All we need to do is wait for Klaus and Marcel to kill one another."

The witches nodded to one another as Sophie picked up a dagger and cut into her hand.  The blood dripped onto the altar as she began to chat.  The rest of the witches joined in. 

"What must we do now?" she called out to the ancestors.

There was a humming sound and all the witches looked at one another.

"We know what we have to do," Sophie said sternly to them all.  “There will be no deviating from the ancestors’ plan.  We kill the Original hybrid and the dictator of New Orleans or we’ll lose our magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, comments are appreciated.


	19. Not A New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read!

~~Sorry, but this isn't a new chapter.  I've been rereading, and I've noticed how many mistakes there are.  This is driving me insane, so I will be editing this entire story.  I won't be posting it as a new story, but rather editing each chapter and saving them.  It would be awesome if everyone rereads the updated versions that I will be posting since I might be adding in some bits I forgot to include.  Sorry, this isn't a new chapter, but I hope you all enjoy the revisions once I edit the chapters!~~

 

 

~~New Update: As of May 27, 2017, this story has been updated and fully edited.  It would be great if you all reread the story because I have fixed a lot of mistakes and added new sections that I forgot to include or have been working.  There is at least one new section added per chapter.  In addition to this, Chapter 16 - which is not a chapter of the story, has also been updated and is twice as long.  I hope you all enjoy this newly edited version!~~

 

New Update: As of December 13, 2017, this story has been updated and fully edited.  I am almost done with the next chapter, so it should hopefully be up sometime next week since I'm finishing up finals.  I hope you enjoy the newly edited version of this story.  If you're also reading my story Klaus' Favorite Sire, I just updated that story with a new chapter.  After I update this story, I'll be working on a chapter for Please Trust Me, and if I'm able to finish it, a Christmas chapter for the Peter Hale x OC story I've finished.  


	20. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecelia and Klaus deal with the witches of New Orleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to finish. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 

As much as Cecelia knew Marcel wasn’t going to stop until he hurt Klaus, she also didn’t want Klaus to do anything that might cause himself pain in the long run.  Marcel had always been important to Klaus.  There was a reason he turned him and kept him around for so long.  Cecelia slipped out before Klaus could stop her, and she went to Rousseau’s with the full intention of finding Marcel.  She knew it was a long shot, but she wasn’t sure where else he could find Marcel without his stupid followers trailing his every move.  What she didn’t expect to find were Klaus and Marcel drinking together at the bar.  They didn’t seem to be on the best of terms, but they were at least sitting with one another civilly.  She went to the bar and caught Sophie’s eyes, asking for a drink. 

“Why do I sense I’m being left out of a meeting of some sorts?”

The Klaus and Marcel looked over at her.  Marcel looked a little surprised, but Klaus wasn’t in the least.  If she’d been trying to surprise him, she’d have to try harder.  He figured it was only a matter of time until she slipped out of the house. 

“Well, Marcel and l have to come to an agreement, you might say.”

“And what might that be?”

Cecelia leaned against the bar, picking up her drink and throwing it back.  Klaus peered over at Sophie who was serving drinks at the opposite side of the bar.

“We ought to head somewhere else to speak of specific.  You’re invited to dinner tonight, Marcel.”

“I guess I’ll see you two then.”

Marcel finished his drink and walked out, meeting two of his men at the door.

“So, did you come here to make peace too?”

“I did.  I figured it couldn’t hurt.”

“Hmmm… not very like you.  You don’t forgive easily.”

“I’m not starting now either.  But you care for Marcel.  You don’t have to say it, but you do.  I know.  I’d rather leave here without you brooding for a few centuries, even if that means looking past the actions of a foolish vampire who thinks he can put one over on me.”

Klaus leaned over, wrapping a hand around Cecelia’s neck and pulling her into a kiss. 

“We better go, we’ve got a dinner to plan.”

The two left the bar.  Sophie watched intently as she pretended to pay attention to the customer she was serving.  She pulled out her cell phone, quickly sending out a text to the witches.  Tonight would be the night for their plan.  While Marcel and Klaus were having their meeting over dinner, the witches would but their plan into motion.  They would never suspect a thing until it was too late.

 

 

 

 

Marcel, Elijah, Klaus, and Cecelia sat around the table.  No one was really touching their food.  Cecelia was already onto her third drink.  She thought over the conversation she’d had with Elijah and Klaus before the dinner.

 

_“What’s the plan?”_

_Cecelia sat down on the couch as Elijah leaned on the edge of the desk in the room.  Klaus was standing before them, waiting for their complete attention._

_“Marcel heard from his witch that the Sophie and her little group have something planned for us tonight.  Since they want me and Marcel dead, we figured it would be in both our best interests to put a stop to their plan together.”_

_“And how might we do that?” Elijah inquired._

_“We’ll just need to lure them to us, which should be easy considering they think they can surprise us tonight.”_

_“And then what?” Cecelia said, narrowing her eyes._

_Klaus walked over, sensing her skepticism.  He sat on the edge of the sofa, looking down at her._

_“We kill them all.”_

_“Doesn’t that bring back old memories,” Cecelia responded with a smirk._

_Elijah watched the two uneasily.  Why did he think Klaus’ plan would end any differently?_

Now, they were all sat around the table. 

“Have our guests arrived yet?”

“You would know if you paid enough attention,” Cecelia responded to Marcel, sardonically.

“Play nice,” Klaus cut in.  “Now, it seems one of our guests want to join our meal, isn’t that right, Sophie Deveraux?”

Sophie glared at Klaus.

“You think you’ve got one over on, don’t you?  Well, how wrong you all are.”

Sophie began to chant.  One by one, more witches appeared from the shadows.  The four vampires ground their teeth.  Marcel and Cecelia couldn’t help but let out a shout as the pain from the witches’ chanting.  Klaus pushed away from the table, rushing over to Sophie, only to be shoved away from the witches.  He fell down to his knees. 

“Nik!”

Cecelia rushed over to Klaus, only to also fall down.  Cecelia felt blackness cover her vision until she couldn’t see anything.  Tears started running down her face.

“Nik, what’s happening?”

“Cecelia!”

Cecelia couldn’t tell who was shouting for her.  Her hearing was muddled.

“I can’t see or hear,” she began to sob.

She felt lightheaded and collapsed onto the ground, blacking out.

 

 

 

Cecelia woke up with a pounding headache.  Her leg was chained to a pole.  She tried pulling it, but it wouldn’t budge. 

“Give up.  The spell on that chain won’t break for you.”

Cecelia looked up to see Sophie standing over her, just out of reach.

“Where’s Klaus and Elijah?”

“They’re a little preoccupied.  You really should worry about yourself though.  What are we going to do you with?  Hmmmm.”

Cecelia rolled her eyes.

“What?  You’re going to do some witchy spell?  Last I checked, I couldn’t die.”

Sophie chuckled.

“I guess we’ll see about that.”

Sophie pulled out a dagger.  She plunged it into Cecelia’s chest.  Cecelia was about to laugh at Sophie’s attempt to hurt her, but then she felt her body get cold.

“What…”

Suddenly, it was as if Cecelia was one of Klaus’ siblings as the dagger made her collapse onto the ground as if she was dead. 

“I might not be able to truly kill you, but you won’t be able to do anything until I remove that dagger.”

Sophie left the room and walked into a nearby one where she was keeping Klaus captive.  He growled at her the moment she walked in.

“Where’s Cecelia?”

“She’s asleep right now.  She won’t be waking up for a while, or at least not until I decide she can.”

“Why you…”

“Shush.  I don’t care what you have to say.  I’m in charge now.”

A handful of witches entered the room and began to chant.  Klaus growled in agony, trying to break the chains holding him just far enough from them so he couldn’t attack them.  Klaus’ skin started greying as if he’d been daggered.  Just as the witches were almost done, a loud bang sounded from down the hallway. 

“What was that?”  Sophie glared at the witches around her.  “I thought someone took care of Elijah and Marcel while we dealt with Cecelia and Klaus?”

The witches turned to look at one another. 

“We… we did.  We locked them in just like you said.  They were both knocked out with vervain.”

The door to the room they were in burst open.  Elijah, Cecelia, and Marcel stood there. 

“But I daggered you!”

Cecelia raised the dagger and snapped it in half. 

“It doesn’t work if it doesn’t stay in.”

She smirked as Sophie paled.

“This isn’t how it was supposed to happen.”

The three of them sped around as the witches tried to begin chanting.  Cecelia tore out a few witches’ necks with her teeth while Marcel ripped necks off with his bare hands and Elijah snapped necks cleanly.  Finally, Sophie was the only one left.  Cecelia flashed towards her.

“I’d enjoy this, but you’re not worth my time.”

She tore off Sophie’s neck cleanly.

“Now, we don’t need you coming back to life.”

Klaus tore his hands out of the shackles.  Cecelia and Klaus immediately embraced one another, kissing as Elijah and Marcel awkwardly turned away.  Elijah cleared his throat, but Klaus and Cecelia ignored him and Marcel.  When they finally pulled away from one another, they only acknowledged each other.

“I love you, Cecelia.  I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Cecelia said as she wrapped her arms around Klaus’ neck.

“I love you too.  Let’s get away.  How does Seville sound?  Last I checked, we didn’t finish our honeymoon.”

“Absolutely.  I’ll go anywhere with you.”

The two of them walked out, hand in hand.  Marcel and Elijah glanced at one another, rolling their eyes.

“Well, that’s one way to get him out of the Quarter.”

“It surely is,” Elijah responded as they walked through the carnage of witch bodies.

 

 

Cecelia finished packing her bag.  She put it in the car before walking back into the house.  Klaus finished zipping his back. 

“Are you ready?” he called while glancing back at her.

Cecelia walked by him, sitting down on the bed. 

“Yeah.  What’s the first thing you want to do in Seville?”

He leaned over her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.  He kissed her deeply.  We wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing their bodies against one another.

“Everything.  I want to walk down the cobblestone streets with you, go in a boat down Guadalquivir River, and everything else you want to do.  I just want to spend the rest of my life with you.  Is that alright with you?” Klaus asked with a taunting smile.

“More than alright.”

Cecelia wrapped her arms around Klaus’ neck and pulled his body down so he was hovering over her as she laid on the bed.  They kissed, Klaus hands roaming down Cecelia’s curves.

“We’re gonna miss our train,” she muttered against his lips.

“We’ll take my jet.  We have all the time in the world.”

Cecelia giggled, hooking her legs around Klaus’ waist, digging her heels into his back.

“Here’s to forever with you.”

Klaus broke into a smile.

“I love the sound of that.  Say it again.”

“Forever with you,” Cecelia said as emphasized every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter is going to be very short and the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you enjoy the next. As always, I love reading comments.


	21. Chapter 19 - Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Cecelia get their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of The Salvatore Sister. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. This chapter is pretty short, but I hope it's a wonderful ending to this story. As always, I love to hear back from people. If anyone wants, they can check out my other fanfictions, two of which are also Klaus x OC. If anyone wants to hear more about Klaus and Cecelia, tell me. Maybe I'll write a few one-shots if people are interested.

Cecelia relaxed in her chair as she spoke on the phone. 

“Yes, Damon, it all ended fine.  What?  No way in hell would I tell you two.  You know we don’t need your help.  Yeah, I love you too.  Tell Stefan I love him, will you?  Oh, Spain?  It’s absolutely amazing.  Beautiful.  You should really come here if you ever decide to leave Mystic Falls.  But not while I’m here.  I’m kidding… no really… okay, maybe a little.  Okay, I’ve got to go Damon.  Love you too.”

Cecelia hung up and placed the phone down on the table.  Klaus walked over, placing a drink down on the table.

“Done talking with your annoying brother.”

Cecelia rolled her eyes and laughed lightly.

“Yeah, he was worried.  Like I was going to tell him about New Orleans.”

Klaus plopped down on the chair beside her and wrapped an arm around Cecelia’s shoulders. 

“Please, he’d probably get us all killed.”

Cecelia laughed and took a sip of her drink.

“What would you like to do today, love?”

Cecelia hummed to herself and pretended to think.

“Well, let’s do what we do every day.”

“Walk around and just see what comes with the day.”

Cecelia leaned over, kissing Klaus.

“Sounds like a lovely plan.”

The two continued to kiss.  Cecelia opened her mouth, allowing Klaus access.  He deepened the kiss and pulled Cecelia up from her chair and over to him so that she was sitting on his lap.

“If you continue with this, we’re never going to get anywhere.”

“Why are you rushing.  We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Cecelia laughed as she continued kissing him, leaving a trail down his neck.  Klaus’ phone rang and the two reluctantly broke away.  They both sighed.  Klaus picked up his phone, putting it on speaker.

“Yes, Elijah?  You’re on a speakerphone by the way.”

They heard Elijah sigh on the other end of the line.

“What?  Do you not want to talk to me too?” Cecelia joked as she ran her hand through Klaus’ hair.

Klaus hummed happily as they heard Elijah respond tensely.

“No, I don’t mind speaking to you too.  Anyways, I’m sorry to call you, but we might have an issue.”

“But we’ve only been in Spain for a month, Elijah.  We’ve just gotten to relax,” Cecelia wined as Klaus attempted to soothe her by running his palm over her bare thigh.

“Shush, let’s give Elijah a moment to explain why he’s trying to ruin our life again, shall we?”

Elijah sighed deeply into the phone.  On the other end, he was rolling his eyes.

“I just thought you might want to know there might be an issue soon with witches in Mystic Falls.  I was headed there now.  I figure your brothers will hear of this soon enough, Cecelia.”

Cecelia and Klaus groaned.  They glanced at one another, not even caring if Elijah could hear them.

“Do we need to?  Let’s just leave it be.  Who cares?  They can handle it.”

Klaus smirked.

“You say that, but we both know the moment our brothers call us, we’ll feel the need to go help them.”

“No, no, no, no, no,” Cecelia said as she shook her head.

Klaus smirked, and Elijah gave a half-hearted laugh. 

“Fine!”

“What is it, brother?”

After Elijah finished filling them in, Cecelia leaned back against Klaus and tilted her head to look up at him.

“There goes our honeymoon, again.”

“We’ve got forever, love.  I think we’ll manage.”

“Why do I feel like you wanted something to come up,” Cecelia questioned and narrowed her eyes.

“Never.”

Cecelia rolled her eyes and kissed Klaus before she stood up.  She held out her hand.

“Alright, let's go.  I want one more day here before we fly off to Mystic Falls.”

Klaus took her hand and stood.  He pushed her backward, leaning Cecelia against the railing of the balcony and kissing her again.

“Let’s go, love.”

Cecelia turned around, glancing out at the narrow streets and docks a few blocks away.

“Look how beautiful this is.”

“We have forever to see Seville and the rest of the world, I promise.”

Cecelia turned back around, smiling at Klaus and running a hand over his cheek.

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

Cecelia looked down at her wedding ring before looking at Klaus adoringly.

“I love you, Nik.”

“I love you, Cecelia.  After we fix our brother’s soon to be issues, we have forever to do everything together.”

“I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone who's read this fanfiction has enjoyed it. I loved writing this. As always, I love reading comments.


	22. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative ending to The Salvatore Sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I finished this story, but I realized I'd written an ending on a different doc. and kind of just forgot about it. Here it is. I hope you enjoy.

Alternate Ending:

“What’s that?”

Stefan picked up what looked like a postcard.  Damon walked over, plucking it from his brother’s hand. 

“It’s from Celia.”

“What happened?  Is she alright?”

Damon huffed out a laugh as he spun the card in his hand to show Stefan.

“I’d say she’s perfectly fine.”

Stefan leaned in to read the back of the postcard.

“Hello, brothers!  Have I ever told you how much I love Italy?  Oh, and don’t get me started about Spain, or France, or Rome... or everywhere else we’ve been!  It’s been too long.  I hope you’re both doing well. Hell, I hope your little doppelgänger is doing fine too.  The wonders love will do to a person. (Don’t you dare gag at that Damon!). I just wanted to tell you, Nik and I are happy and wonderful and amazing.  Hah!  Love you two & I hope I’ll see you two soon.  - love, your favorite sister”

Stefan flipped the card around and laughed. There on the other side was a painting of their sister standing with her arms above her head in front of a fountain.  It had clearly been painted by Klaus seeing as his initials were in the corner. 

“She seems happy.”

Damon couldn’t help but smile although he tried to hide it behind his cup of whiskey.

“She deserves it.”

 

 

Cecelia pursed her lips. 

“Nope.  Not gonna happen.”

Klaus stood in the doorway with a smirk.

“And why not, love?  Have you become shy?”

Cecelia huffed. 

“No.  I just... don’t want to go to a nude beach.”

Klaus laughed and waltzed over, pushing Cecelia back against the white sheets of the canopy bed she’d been sitting on.  The breeze caused the sheer curtains to flutter in the room and a slight chill in the air that neither of them felt.  Cecelia had been wearing her short robe since they’d recently woken up.  It was a beautiful day in Budelli.  The perfect weather to go out to the beach. Klaus shed his shirt. 

“What are you doing?  Whatever this is won’t convince me.”

“Oh love, I’ve given up on that.  Why do I need a nude beach when I’ve got you sprawled out in front of me like this?”

In seconds, Cecelia’s robe was forgotten on the floor and Klaus’ pants had joined them.  Cecelia’s legs were wrapped around his waist and Klaus carried her past the curtains and onto the small secluded balcony.  He perched her on the railing.

“How’s this?”

“Well, it’s a little voyeuristic, but marriage is about compromising isn’t it?”

“If you say so.”

Cecelia leaned in, brushing her lips against Klaus’ and grinding her core against him.

“Then shut up and kiss me.”

“I’ll do more than that.”

Cecelia giggled as his fingers spread across her ass. 

“I love you,” Klaus said as his voice deepened.

“I love you too, but now you really started something you better finish.”

“Don’t worry love, I’ve got forever to get to it.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short alternate ending to The Salvatore Sister. As always, comments appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm not sure when I will be adding a new chapter since I am starting my Spring Semester soon, but I have already started the next chapter, so I hope to be updating soon. In the meantime, you can check out my other stories. As always, comments are always appreciated.


End file.
